A Simple Plan
by TheDarkTulip
Summary: It was a simple plan. Attach the device to Darkseid, activate the device, get the hell away from Darkseid. Simple yes? So when Batgirl gets sucked into another dimension with Darkseid, she has to bring him back, all the while avoiding an archer, a man in a suit, a super soldier, a redheaded assassin, a demigod...and the hulk.
1. Chapter 1

It was a simple plan.

Attach the device to Darkseid, activate the device, get the hell away from Darkseid.

Simple yes?

But of course, when the justice league is involved nothing is ever simple, and it sure as heck never goes to plan.

Superman landed another powerful punch on Darkseids jaw and he stumbled backwards and almost tripped, but managed to catch Superman's next punch and swung him around and release him so he flew into the side of a large building.

"Batgirl, get the device on him!" Batman ordered and Batgirl glared at him.

"I'm trying! It's not easy you know!" She called to him, swinging over Darkseid and landing behind him with a flutter of fabric.

"The league cannot defeat me, I know all of your tricks" Darkseid bellowed turning on Batgirl and she grinned.

"Not this one" She told him and slapped the device onto his stomach, but before she could hit the button to activate it she was swatted backwards with a large hand and she grunted as the air rushed out of her.

"What a pathetic little device, I cannot be stopped by such trivia!" Darkseid grinned and Batgirl pulled herself up onto her feet and glared at the device and the button that activated it.

"I knew I should have added a wireless remote" She grumbled to herself as Green Lantern and Flash went in for another attack.

_I have to hit that button! No matter what!_

She ran towards Darkseid and he turned and snarled at her, lunging at her neck with his beefy hands but she just swung underneath him and slammed her hand against the device currently attached to is stomach. It started whirring and the small blade like part that was stationed in the centre of the device started spinning around and crackling with energy.

"Batgirl! Get out of there!" Batman called and Batgirl dragged herself up onto her feet and started sprinting towards Batman and the league, but she didn't quite make it.

There was a tug on her neck and Batgirl jerked backwards as Darkseid grabbed a hold of her cape, whilst the device on his stomach started opening up the energy, creating a massive temporal and spatial rift and it began to drag them both in.

"Batgirl!" Batman yelled running in towards the portal, and Batgirl reached back to start unclipping her cape, but a meaty blue arm reached forwards and wrapped itself around her neck and started pulling her further in.

She looked at Batman for a moment, before she glanced over at Superman, she knew he would hear her.

"Tell him I'm sorry" She muttered, before twisting around and punching Darkseid as hard as she could, sending him tumbling backwards into the portal, and she fell with him.

"NO!" Batman bellowed as he ran to the portal, but it gathered itself together, folding in on itself now that the device was no longer there to keep it open, and Batman watched, as Batgirl faded out of existence.

"No" He whispered, unable to stop himself from falling to his knees in despair.

"Barbara…no"


	2. Chapter 2

Batgirl span as she saw the spatial rift close behind her and Darkseid, and then began cracking her fists into his face. She knew full well it was hurting her more than him but she was really too pissed to care.

She had just given up everything, for this piece of shit.

They crashed into the pavement and she rolled away, and then she faltered.

Pavement? Why was there pavement? This world was supposed to be uninhabited, could it be that she'd just sent the problem from one world to another?

"Well Batgirl, it seems as though your plan has failed…I can easily take this world, in fact without the league it will be but child's play" He grinned at her showing his sickly teeth and she screamed at him, there were no words, just a frustrated cry of animalistic fury.

"I have just given up everything for you! My entire life!" She screamed clenching her fists together and turning her knuckles white, whilst her nails dug so hard into her skin they drew blood.

"Then start a new life, you without a face? It would be simple for you to hack into any system here and create a new identity" Darkseid informed her with a feeble flick of the hands.

"Oh, oh I am going to pulverise you. I am going to rip off your flesh, boil it and then feed it to a freaking CHICKEN!" Batgirl screeched at him and heard something behind her, she span and glared at the onlookers.

"What the freaking hell are you staring at!" She screamed at them and they all took a step backwards so she faced Darkseid once more.

"And pray tell, how will you, as you put it, _pulverise _me?" Darkseid asked, mock fear on his face and Batgirl was too pissed to realise what he was doing, and who was behind her.

"I'm gonna take three different very acidic very explosive chemicals and _shove them down your throat!" _She screamed and Darkseid took a step backwards and she frowned, then it clicked.

"There's a load of superheroes behind me right now isn't there?" She asked and turned, and then raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Wait, five? Only five? Jesus Christ…don't you have alien invaders?" She asked with a laugh of disbelief and the five new arrivals glared at her.

"Even I must admit security is lax here, it took them well over five minutes to arrive, the league would have been here in three" Darkseid muttered to himself but Batgirl heard him and rolled her eyes at him.

"Who are you people?" The metal red and yellow hero demanded and Batgirl went to speak but was interrupted.

"I am Darkseid, a hero from an alternate world, I work with a team of heroes that call themselves the Justice League. I was sent here to try and stop the notorious villain Batgirl, better know as 'the world destroyer'" He informed them and she turned on her heel and glared at him, he looked so damn innocent!

"That's all we needed to hear, Hulk, smash her" The red and yellow robot ordered and the giant green monster, now Batgirl knew to be called Hulk, barrelled at her with animalist fury.

Batgirl leapt gracefully into the air and landed on Hulks face, kicking him and then flipping over so she was now behind him.

"Are you kidding me? I've gone up against Superman and survived, I've been to brink of insanity and back! There is no way some cranky green guy will land a hit on me!" She growled at the red and yellow robot and he tilted his head to the side.

"New plan, Hawkeye, Widow, she's all yours" He ordered and an archer stormed forwards with a redhead.

"Oh look, it's the purple archer and his own black canary to boot, what's you name sweetheart?" Batgirl cooed at them and the redhead glared.

"Black Widow" She hissed and Batgirl grinned.

"Well, I guess I've just found the green arrow and black canary equivalents, I wonder if you two are as fun as they are?" Batgirl asked grinning gleefully as Hawkeye notched an arrow and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Guess not" She grinned and he fired at her.

She twisted to the side and the arrow shot past her shoulder, she turned and blocked a punch from Widow and returned it with a chop to the neck.

Batgirl didn't stop however, and battled on forwards with a reverse roundhouse kick to the head, leaving a long gash along the redheads face.

She turned as a huge, blonde haired, armoured man came up to her and tried to grab her, but she ducked under his hand, grabbing onto his wrist and using it to propel her forwards, feet first into his chest.

He grunted and stumbled back and she glared at him.

"How about we do some introductions, I'm Batgirl, you are?" Batgirl offered politely and he glared at her.

"I am your doom!" He bellowed and she raised an eyebrow.

"That's an interesting name, your parents must have had a sense of humour to come up with that one" She replied with a casual shrug and bent over backwards as a hammer came soaring towards her middle, as she bent backwards she flipped, throwing her legs upwards and kicking him under the chin.

"Thor, wait. Let me try" The red and gold robot ordered and the four heroes that had been bested stepped back and allowed the robot to step forwards.

"So what are you? Gold tornado? Oh god like red needs another crazy sibling" Batgirl groaned and the robot shook his head.

"I'm Iron man" He informed her and she frowned.

"Iron man? But your suit isn't iron…it's a gold titanium alloy right?" Batgirl asked and he nodded.

"You have a good eye, pity really" He replied and she shrugged her shoulders, and held out her arm so her fist was facing him.

"No, what's a real pity is that I'm going to have to wreck that pretty little suit of yours" She grinned and he started striding quickly towards her.

"Suit activate three-one-zero-two" Batgirl and a small blue light lit up on her gauntlet and Iron man reached out to grab her.

"_EMP online"_ Her suit replied automatically and she grinned as he grabbed her wrist.

"Fire"

From behind, it merely looked as though Iron man had frozen where he was, but Tony was not frozen. His suit however, was.

"Sorry, but I need to go attack Darkseid now" She smirked at him, slipping her wrist from his grip and turning towards Darkseid.

"I do believe I was about to pour acidic liquids down your throat" She replied and Tony growled from inside his suit.

"Tony? What's going on?" Captain America asked as Tony just stood where he was.

"She used an EMP blast! My suit is offline!" He yelled and Steve nodded and turned to the other avengers.

"We need to stop her" He ordered and turned, but she was already gone, and Darkseid was unscathed.

"Or not" He walked over to the rather creepy looking hero.

"I'm Captain America, welcome to New York" He greeted holding out his ahnd, and Darkseid smiled and shook it.

"It is my pleasure"

**Hey peeps! Chapter two!**

**Just a bit of forewarning I haven't ever written the avengers before so I hope I don't make them to OOC, oh and I saw the avengers the other week! Oh my good god was it amazing! I adore the avengers!**

**Ahem, anyway…so here it is, and of course me being the evil author I am, I have put Batgirl in the worst position possible. Aren't I evil?**

**Comic-Surge, Me either, and it was getting on my nerves so I thought I'd have a go seeing as no one else was. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Lionfire, aww, don't cry! And yep, the xmen will pop up in here somewhere, I just adore Wolverine.**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Batgirl sat with her legs dangling on the edge of a very tall skyscraper, flicking through a newspaper she had swiped from an unsuspecting bystander.

"Professor Read Richards…alternate dimension…Professor Pym and his cube prison? Yeesh, I just want a sub atomic converter and a few screws…ho hum…Charles Xavier…" She muttered reading through various articles in the newspaper.

"Oh look 'the marvellous avengers have a new recruit, the mysterious inter-dimensional traveller by the name of Darkseid' oh you foolish people…and you call yourselves heroes" She made a 'tut' sound.

"When he tries to kill you don't come running to me" She muttered to herself and placed the paper on the side and stood, looking over the edge.

"Well, cause I can't work out how to pronounce his name, I'm going to go see Charles what's-his-face" She muttered to herself and went to throw herself over the edge, when some strong hands wrapped around her from behind and dragged her away from the edge.

"Whoa, hey hey! Easy with the woman handling!" Batgirl yelped kicking out of her attackers grip and facing the man…

…then bursting into peals of laughter.

"Hey! What's so funny?" He demanded and she tried to suck in a breath.

"Boy…boy scouts…colours!" She barked out, and collapsed onto the ground laughing at the red and blue clad man.

"Who are you?" He demanded and she managed to take a deep breath and stood up.

"I'm Batgirl, who the hell are you?" She asked him placing her hands on her hips and staring at him, still trying to understand how a hero (alternate dimension be damned) could have the gall to copy Superman's colours.

"I'm Spiderman" He informed her with a hint of smugness in his voice and she nodded appreciatively.

"You like the avengers?" She asked.

"Not really" He told her and she grinned.

"Excellent, I need some help proving them wrong and saving your dimension, fancy joining me?" She asked him and he looked out over at the city for a moment.

"Sure"

Iron man observed Darkseid carefully as the dimension traveller mingled with the other avengers and as he wandered around the various rooms.

"Tony, you don't really trust him do you?" Pepper asked shifting in her seat to stare at him.

"Not really no" He answered nonchalantly changing the channel on the TV and taking a bite out of his pizza as he did so.

"Then why have you told the press he is part of the team?" She asks in a low voice so that the offending creature wont hear.

"Cause maybe he is a good guy, I mean, just because he looks like a scary alien monster doesn't necessarily mean he _is _a scary alien monster. Just look at the Hulk!" Tony replied in a confident but equally quiet voice to ensure they were not overheard.

"Bruce is a very charming gentleman, but this Darkseid or whatever his name is just makes me feel uncomfortable" Pepper argued defending Bruce, her friend and Tony's team mate.

"He does have a rather unusual appearance" Clint muttered from behind the two of them and they turned as he sat to join them in their speech on the newest 'member' of their team.

"There is a very calculating look in his eyes" Natasha added sitting beside the archer comfortably and Tony nodded.

"Plus the girl dressed in black, she seemed so furious at him when he claimed he was a hero" Steve said leaving the job of 'tour guide' to Bruce and Thor who seemed to be partially oblivious to their conversation.

"Is it possible that she was the hero, and he the villain?" Steve asked and Pepper could tell it had been at the back of his mind since the incident earlier that day.

"It's possible, after all we did just take his word without question. But we'll deal with that when it arises, for now let's just pretend we trust the guy" Tony told them taking a swig of scotch and settling back down into his seat to watch the television, not caring about the incredulous looks he was getting.

Only Pepper knew he was the most suspicious of them all, and only she knew he was plotting something.

Batgirl had always enjoyed swooping through Gotham on a bat-line, her grappler firing out repeatedly as she swung. She had always enjoyed the feeling of wind in her face as she shot through the shadows.

She was experiencing something similar, clinging to Spiderman's back as he shot webs from his wrists and they flew through the city.

Apparently Spiderman had met Charles Xavier previously, he even knew how to pronounce his name and this made Batgirl grin. It really was quite simple to pronounce really, but hey this is another dimension, maybe they spelt things and pronounced them backwards.

The though made her smile, Reivax, now that sounded cool.

She looked up as Spiderman slowed, she grinned at the surroundings. A large mansion was clearly visible behind a low tree line surrounded by a large amount of lush green land.

"Oh would J'onn love this…and Bruce" She muttered to herself as Spiderman let her off his back and stared at the walkway.

"Were going to have to walk from here, they don't like it when I break in" Spiderman told her with a huff and she frowned.

"Dude, breaking in is loads more fun than just knocking on the front door" She muttered and he waved his arms around humorously.

"I know right!"

"Well then, let's go meet the professor shall we?" She asked and he nodded, leading her (on foot) towards the huge beautiful mansion.

**Yep, it's short but at least the X-men should be in the next chapter.**

**Lionfire, I quite like the avengers, I saw the movie (LOVED IT) and X-men evo annoyed me, I really wanted Scott to get with Rogue, but ah well, this will be movie based so, haha, Jean is dead! *Cackling gleefully* Oh god I hate Jean…**

**Phoenixgrl15, ah this took a bit long to update but I'm glad you like it.**

**Read and Review guys.**

**Tulip Out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Batgirl stood behind Spiderman in the large round room, with several other people, that Spiderman had called 'mutants' across the room watching them both.

"Are they always this suspicious?" Batgirl muttered her question and Spiderman nodded.

"I guess it only makes sense…hey why is the prof glaring at me?" She asked noting the unwanted attention from the head of the school.

"No idea, he never usually stares at people for that long…cept when he's doing his telepathic thing" Spiderman told her and she snapped her fingers and turned to him.

"Not gonna work! I've got a modified cowl, stops you from getting in here" She tapped her head and he raised an eyebrow and she turned back to Spiderman as if nothing had happened.

"So what exactly are they debating? I just need some help getting the parts I need and then me and Darkseid can go home" She sighed pulling on her gauntlets, suppressing the need to bring up any and all photographs she had stored on it.

"Well they don't know if your being honest or not, you could be a spy or something" Spiderman told her and she sighed and looked at the bald professor once more.

"Hey, if I let you read my mind will it put your collective minds at ease?" She offered and the other mutants all nodded, and Batgirl rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine I'll switch off my neuro-dampeners" She muttered reaching underneath her cowl and pressing a tiny button on the back of her neck.

The result was instant.

"Oh jeez man, lighten up with the mind probing. And don't look at anything you don't need to, there's some sensitive stuff in here" Batgirl cringed taking a small step back and the others had varied expressions of shock and mild amusement but Batgirl felt Xavier's touch lessen.

"She's telling the truth" He finally told them and she reached back and turned on her neuro-dampeners once more.

She hated leaving her mind open like that, the only person she allowed into her head was J'onn…and occasionally M'gann.

"So what now?" A tall burly man asked and the professor watched Batgirl carefully, Batgirl didn't let him see how uncomfortable she was with having him staring at her like that and he tilted his head in contemplation.

"You need parts correct?" He asked and she nodded.

"Can you locate them?" He then asked and she nodded at him.

"So long as I have a good internet connection…sure" She replied and Xavier nodded and looked at the burly man.

"Logan, you and Kurt will assist her" He decided and Batgirl raised an eyebrow.

_Who the hell is Kurt?_

BAMF.

Batgirl span and her first protective instinct took over, so as she span she threw her leg up and caught whatever it was that was behind her in the face.

"Ow! That hurt!" He whined rubbing his face, Batgirl noticed his heavy accent first, and his appearance very soon after.

"Blue" She muttered with a frown, and the other mutants that had surged forwards paused and watched her as she stared at him.

"Ja, I am blue" He muttered and she frowned.

"Blue and…German? Is that a German accent I detect?" She asked him and he nodded with a sigh.

"Ja, I am German" He muttered and she tilted her head to the side and rested a hand on his shoulder for a moment.

"Accents are sexy" She told him, strutting past him and out of the room.

Kurt blinked and grinned, before teleporting away to find the mysterious girl in black.

"Ya think she's gonna be trouble?" Logan asked looking over his shoulder at Xavier who had a small knowing smile on his face.

"Something tells me you and her will get along famously" He informed his friend, before going back over to his desk to speak with Storm.

Nobody had spoken to him, nobody planned to. Robin had been silent for days, Batman? Batman had been angrier and darker than usual, no longer caring about what kind of a beating his victims deserved.

But really, could you blame them?

It had been two weeks, two whole weeks since she had just…vanished…

Batman stood with Robin on the top of Wayne tower, watching Gotham from above and Bruce had to wonder.

Should he tell Dick?

She was gone, not necessarily dead, but gone. Dick may never learn who she really was unless he told Dick the truth, about Barbara, then Dick would never know. It just didn't strike Bruce as fair.

"Dick…we need to talk"

Tony was a suspicious man, he was suspicious of everything and everyone. Pepper Pots was one of the few people that Tony was not suspicious of, and she was also the only person on the planet that could read him like a book.

"No" She informed him and he blinked and stared at her, so did everyone else.

"Why not?" He whined and the other avengers frowned, what were they talking about?

"I don't care what your excuse is, the answer is still no" She insisted and he grumbled and placed the small device he had in his hands back on his work bench and trudged over to the sofa and flopped down dismally.

"What? What was he going to do?" Bruce asked confused and slightly worried about the strange event that had just occurred (though he was, admittedly, getting used to them)

"He wanted to give you all microchips" Pepper informed them, watching their varying expressions.

"He wanted to what?" Clint demanded and Thor frowned.

"What is a microchip?" He asked turning to face Steve who had been allocated the days translator for Thor (even though he wasn't really much help himself)

"A dismal device used for tracking animals" Darkseid provided seating himself across the room from Tony.

"Why would he use such a device upon us? We are not animals" Thor questioned and Natasha glared at the back of Tony's sulking head.

"He wanted to keep tabs on us" Natasha practically hissed and Clint glared at him with her, it was as if they both wanted to literally bore a hole in the back of his head.

As if he could feel the glares Tony reached back and scratched his head, turning and facing them with a dorky smile.

"Footballs on" He informed them, turning and facing the screen as Jarvis brought up the match.

"What do you care? You own both the teams"

**Have an update my friends, I'm not overly keen on this one but hey, it will help the story develop.**

**And yes, Dick is about to find out who Batgirl is, hadn't planned it like this but this is how it is gonna happen.**

**Phoenixgrl15, Well, it mainly focuses on Logan (Wolverine is THE best (male) X-men) and Kurt (Chicks dig the fuzzy dude!) But I will thoroughly enjoy writing about them.**

**Lionfire42, Yeah, they were avengers. I have the avengers invasion three in one comic, and I hate the fact that the movie didn't include Wasp or Ant-man, so their going to show up in my fic instead! (Though I have slightly de-aged Janet)**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Batgirl had to admit that the huge mansion that the so-called 'mutants' resided in was pretty awesome, but, of course, no where near as awesome as the Batcave. On the outside it was just a school for the gifted but then, underneath were all these amazing training grounds!

However, their security left nothing to be desired.

"A four year old could hack this!" She had told Logan as he had shown her to the master computer that controlled all the computers in the vicinity.

"Doubt it" Logan had grunted but was silent as she had continued her work.

"Ah snap, I need a wider connection server…" She muttered to herself and Logan raised an eyebrow, she spoke to herself quite a bit…almost as if she expected someone to reply or even supply a solution.

"Vhat do you vant to do?" Kurt asked, hanging from a beam above her by his tail, his hair was brushing the top of Batgirl's mask.

"I want to find a better server" She muttered closing the window she was using and opening another and grinning.

"This one, I need this server" She smirked poking the screen with the tip of her gloved finger.

"The Stark industries private server? You'll never do it!" Kurt told her and she grinned at them both.

"Watch me"

Janet sauntered into Hanks lab and leant on his work surface, supplying what any man would have thought as excessive (not that Hank would peel his eyes away from his petri dish) and sent him a flirtatious smile.

"Hey Hank" She greeted and he didn't glance up as he replied.

"Hello Janet, nice day?"

She glowered at him and straightened up, pulling on her cardigan so to reveal a little less.

"Fine, but someone stole my purse and I lost my keys" She told him and he huffed a little.

"That's nice"

Her glower became a glare and she looked around.

"And I smashed your hard drive"

"YOU WHAT!"

Her glare hardened.

"So you care more about your hard drive than my safety? Nice Hank, real nice" She hissed and turned, crossing her arms and imitating an angry child.

Hank, on his part, seemed totally oblivious and turned to check his hard drive whilst Janet was faced away from him before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course not, you of all people should know what I'm like when I start working" Hank told her and she sighed, whilst her shoulders slumped.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it" She huffed turning and giving him a hug.

"One day, one day I wont have to do this and you and me can just…exist" Hank muttered into her hair, god she smelt good.

"I don't want to just exist Hank, I want to do something with my life" She muttered and a new voice made them both jump.

"Well now's your chance"

They turned and faced the intruder, only to come face to face with Tony Stark.

"Mr Stark…um…can I uh, we, help you?" Hank asked (correcting himself after a very pointed look from Janet)

"The Avengers find themselves in need of one of your theories Professor Pym, and in turn, you" Tony told them sauntering in and parking his rear end on one of Hanks benches, pushing aside several petri dishes as he did so.

"Uh, which…which theory?" Hank asked eyeing the dishes as Janet wandered over and pulled them aside so Tony wouldn't ruin Hanks precious work.

"Your dimension theory, you did create the cube right?" Tony asked and Janet glared at him when he winked at her.

"Yes, I did…but unless there is someone you wish to visit or perhaps imprison there I cannot see what I can help you with" Hank told him clearing his throat before he spoke, he felt incredibly uncomfortable with his current situation and really didn't understand why the infamous Tony Stark felt the need to intrude in his research.

"You and your assistant-" Tony started and Janet glared at him.

"Partner" She corrected with a low growl.

"Can come to the Stark tower, and I'll show you what you can help me with. But we can't talk here, too many prying eyes" He added the final statement under his breath and gave Hank a hard look that told him he wasn't joking, or at least he believed what he was saying.

"We'll assist in any way we can" Hank informed the playboy billionaire (who had, admittedly, been keeping the playboy side of him on a down low since becoming Iron man)

"Excellent, bring all of your files, you'll need most of them…" He started and Hank sat enthralled as Tony listed off all of the things he would need, but Janet found her eyes diverted to the three figures standing on the window…and if she wasn't mistaken, one of them was a magnificent shade of cobalt.

Then, in a puff of some sort of smoke, they were gone.

Janet hid her curious and calculating eyes, someone had been watching them, she was sure of it. Now she just had to find out why.

Batgirl passed along the roof and held her hand over her mouth as she coughed, probably due to the frustration of being too late to acquire the services of Hank Pym.

"Stark got to them first, damn" She muttered, mainly to herself but knowing that Logan and Kurt, rather, Wolverine and Nightcrawler (She couldn't deny that they had some pretty cool hero names) could hear her.

"You can still get the server right?" Wolverine questioned and she nodded.

"Obviously, but I'd have rather Pym help us than us rob him of his equipment. Now we're going to get into even more trouble" She explained to him and he nodded, Nightcrawler was watching the streets carefully, almost analysing the non-mutants as they went about their normal non-mutant days.

"Is zere anything ve can do?" He asked his tail swishing side to side and Batgirl frowned at his behaviour, he was acting a little down and out compared to earlier.

"Yeah, we can break it. Which means I need your fantabulous one in a million poof abilities and Wolverine's pointy claws" She told him and he perked up at the not-so-subtle compliments.

"What're ya planning kid?" Wolverine asked in a gruff voice as he pulled at the collar of his outfit.

"A robbery"

**It's short but interesting, so this takes place after X-men 2 by the way, before the third and before Jean is alive. Hahaha, now I don't have to write the cow, or Scott the whiner either.**

**Lionfire, I think that the movie Wolverine is brilliant, and I hated Amanda in evolution. Lance I could just about handle though, am I the only person that thinks Rogue should have ended up with Scott? Ah well, and Spiderman is amazing, and I thought the new spiderman, rather, spiderwoman, was peters and M-J's daughter? Or did that change after the whole they never got married fiasco?**

**Phoenixgrl15, When Batman and Robin popped up they were in the DC dimension, whenever Batgirl is involved or any other marvel people she's in the Marvel dimension. And I can't say if she's going back or not, it will ruin the story. But please be aware that there will be PLENTY of freaky little twists.**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Peter Parker, was a very strange person. He had his secrets and very few people actually knew the truth, four of those who did, were also, very strange. It was because of their shared strangeness that Peter found himself trying to gain their help.

"Johnny, where's Susan and Reed?" Peter asked not really wanting to get into a long conversation with the hot head who would no doubt avoid the subject that Peter wanted to discuss.

"Su? She's out right now…and Reedy is in the lab" Johnny told him waving a hand lazily as the other cooked a pop tart and Peter shook his head at just how used to these scenarios he was becoming.

"Thanks Johnny" Peter told him, patting the younger hero on the shoulder and passing by before Johnny could draw him into another one of his useless conversations.

"Reed? Are you here?" Peter called stepping very gingerly into Reeds lab and waited for a response.

"Peter? I wasn't expecting to see you" Reed called his neck shooting over to Peter and his head watching him with a small smile.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you, now if possible" Peter told the scientist (Whom he was a big fan of, he'd read all of Reeds works)

"Of course Peter, you know if your in trouble we'll always help" Reed told him, the rest of his body joining his neck and head.

"That's good, cause I need some help right now, and I get the feeling you are one of the only people who'll be able to help me" Peter told the older man who frowned and nodded, completely serious as he knew how much trouble Peter usually got himself into.

"What do you know about Batgirl?"

As Darkseid moved through the various rooms of Wayne tower he had to appreciate the style of Stark, although smart the man lacked any real common sense. He was foolhardy and very much hot-headed. So it was not a surprise when the fool trusted Darkseid over the lovely young miss Batgirl.

He did however, find it a tad strange that the other so-called heroes followed the imbecile.

The one referred to during battle and times of banter as 'Hulk' was undoubtedly intelligent, having already assisted Darkseid in starting theories about how to return him to his dimension.

The one called Hank, had undoubtedly good taste in women but terrible people skills.

Both of them, however, were nothing short of geniuses.

"You say these boom tubes allow you to go from one dimension to another correct?" Hank asked and he nodded, annoyed at the question but knowing if he wanted to return and destroy the justice league that he would have to go through this trivia.

"Can't you just, boom tube home?" Janet asked and Darkseid shook his head.

"It took a great amount of almost unreachable power to get here in the first place, and I am unaware as to how it was done, I am not nearly powerful enough to open a boom tube from this dimension to my own" Darkseid told her, giving the young female hero a subtle compliment, he was angry that she had been able to create such power and he hadn't but once she was dead that wouldn't matter in the slightest.

"She made the devise to send you and the league to this world right? But you stopped her and ended up getting sent here with her?" Tony asked, for the millionth time, to confirm his earlier story.

"Yes Tony, though I must press that we had no idea that this dimension was inhabited, I doubt she knew otherwise she most certainly wouldn't have tried" Darkseid told them and that was true, if she had known this world was inhabited she would never have even dared to build that damned machine.

"Anyway we can get it out of her?" Clint asked and Natasa grinned and Darkseid tilted his head to the side.

"Well that depends, if you catch her, which might I add is a very large proverbial if, then it would depend on what information gathering techniques you use" Darkseid told them noting with satisfaction how they seemed to glare at him slightly when he mentioned how large the 'if' was.

"The worst kinds" Natasa promised and Darkseid shrugged his shoulders.

"Many of the worst kinds of information gathering techniques are useless against her. She is stubborn and has a mind like nothing you will ever come up against ever again" Darkseid glared at the open window and light laughter made them all turn.

"Wow Darkseid, I wasn't aware that you cared, actually I wasn't aware that you had the capability to care, you know, with you being a world destroying warlord and all" Batgirl smirked and the gathered avengers glared at her, ready to strike.

"I care for many Batgirl, a part of me even cares for you, that is what heroes do, they care for all, despite the crimes they have committed" Darkseid recited, almost as though it were an oath and Batgirl shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, so I was a bit of a wild child in my early days, but hey, your just evil! Surely I should at least get the benefit of the doubt here!" Batgirl protested and Darkseid had to wonder what it was she was planning, she never did something without having some kind of plan behind her actions and therefore he was suspicious, his eyes darting left and right to try and decipher what it was she was after.

"Oh it's not in here" She told him, noting the eye movements and he sent her a pointed look, daring her to reveal herself to him.

"You cannot harm anyone here Batgirl, I am surrounded by some of the greatest heroes of this world, they are my allies" Darkseid sneered, mocking the fact that she was alone in a strange and foreign world.

"I can see that, but they're not the brightest bunch are they? So you know what I did? I found a few friends that actually posses brains, see ya!" She called with a grin and shot out of the door with Tony and Natasa running after her.

"That was strange" Hank noted and Darkseid shook his head.

"That, was a carefully arranged plan that no doubt took her five minutes to think of and even less time to explain" He snarled and stormed after her, leaving Hank and Bruce, very confused.

**Yeah, it's short but I wanted to get this up for the next bit, which is when things gets complicated.**

**Lionfire, really? I could have sworn that they had a daughter…I think her name was May 'May-Day' Parker, but oh well. Doesn't matter. I wasn't overly keen on Wolverine and the X-men, but wasn't it cancelled after one season? And yes, good god yes is Hugh Jackman hot, super sexy hot amazingly gorgeous, and I thought young Scott was pretty cool. I do however want to see a Storm origin story, and perhaps a more elaborate one on Scott (he is a whiny bitch but he and his brother have a cool background story) Well, the original three spiderman movies weren't very accurate. M-J didn't meet Peter in high school, Gwen did and I was always rooting for Gwen, I just think she is so much better than M-J. The new spiderman movie is much more accurate to the comics.**

**Phoenixgrl15, Ah, Rogue and Gambit, by the far the BEST X-men couple, but in X-men evolution they didn't portray him as well as I though they should of and so I was put off a bit, but your right, they are a match made in heaven.**

**Katosuki, Okay**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	7. Chapter 7

To say that Batgirl was happy was an understatement, Darkseid had tried too hard to predict what she was planning and had totally missed the point.

It helped that Nightcrawler was a teleport and that Wolverine had point claws but still, she was the brains behind the operation and they were the proverbial brawn.

After she had escaped from Stark tower she had made her way back to the designated rendezvous point and only had to wait two minutes for the other two to arrive in a puff of smoke that smelt a lot like sulphur.

"Did you get it?" She asked with a grin and Wolverine shrugged his shoulders.

"We got something" He told her and Nightcrawler held out a small device and she smirked.

"That's it boys, only a few more pieces and I can go home" Batgirl glanced at them and then her eyes trailed back to the device, she picked it up and surveyed it in her hand and poked it a few times.

"Right, now let's go see how Spidey is doing"

To say Tony was confused was an understatement, out of all the important things she could have stolen, she took the temporal stabiliser which could mean one of about a thousand things, yet Tony's mind was drawn to one possibility.

She wanted to go home.

In Tony's mind it didn't make sense, why go back to a world that was fully prepared to beat her whilst this world, which was practically totally unaware of her abilities, was so much more unprepared?

Unless she wasn't a bad guy.

The thought had of course crossed Tony's mind so many times up to now and he was starting to think that Darkseid had been lying. Cause they hadn't exactly given the kid a chance to explain herself had they?

Tony often regretted mistakes, and when he did he fixed them, so he was going to fix this one to, it was merely a matter of how and when.

"Tony, Darkseid needs to see some files-" Bruce started but was interrupted.

"I deleted the files he needed" Tony told him and Pepper frowned at him, but said nothing and allowed the conversation to continue.

"You don't even know what files he wants" Bruce pointed out and Tony shrugged his shoulders.

"Lets pretend I do, and lets pretend that I deleted them" Tony told the older scientist who was relatively quick on the draw now that he had been living with the avengers and undoubtedly had to learn to keep up with the conversations which all had varying ranges of insanity weaved into them.

"Right, you deleted them, got it" Bruce replied and turned to go find Darkseid and deliver the news.

"You've finally decided?" Pepper questioned and Tony nodded.

"I need to find Batgirl" He told her, his decision final and firm.

She loved it when he talked like that.

Reed listened carefully and absorbed the situation to the best of his ability, which was quite good seeing as he was a genius.

"So she needs to get him and herself back to her dimension before he tries to conquer our dimension?" Reed asked when Peter and finished and he nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, she's gone out to get a few things, says she'll need them to build her dimensional traveller but that she would meet us here" Peter replied and Reed nodded and looked over at the door as Su came in with Ben behind her, he was dragging Johnny with him.

"Uh…hey guys, what's going on?" Peter asked frowning as Ben hobbled forwards, something rather large and metal was stuck to his foot and Peter wasn't sure what it was.

"Just Johnny being a hothead again" Su replied and Johnny looked up angrily.

"I keep telling you it wasn't me! I take credit for my pranks!" He cried out and tried to break out of Bens grip again but failed…again.

"What happened exactly?" Reed asked and Su shook her head, as if saying 'just don't ask' to her husband.

"Johnny planted this thing by the door, when I stepped on it, it got stuck" Ben grunted and Johnny nodded.

"And it electrocuted you! Don't forget that" Johnny told him cackling gleefully as he remembered the jittering form of Ben as he was shocked.

"Actually, that was me, and I didn't plant it, I dropped it"

Peter didn't turn as Batgirl landed beside him and glared at Ben's foot.

"You stood on my temporal stabiliser" She whined and Ben and the fantastic four stared at her incredulously.

"You must be Batgirl" Reed muttered and she grinned at him.

"In the flesh" She told him before staring forlornly at her temporal stabiliser.

"You have any idea how hard it was to get that?" She asked Ben who was still staring at her and trying to work out who she was and how the hell she got past the security.

"It took us five minutes" Wolverine pointed out stepping in through the door and Peter shook his head and glared pointedly at him.

"…Shut up Wolverine, anyway, it'll take me at least half an hour to fix it!" She whined and Nightcrawler frowned.

"Half an hour? Zat is not long" He muttered and she glared at him.

"Is when you're an inter-dimensional traveller trying to get home" She muttered glaring at Bens foot with anger and depression. She really did just want to get home ASAP.

"You need our help right?" Reed asked her and she nodded at him, dragging her eyes away from Bens foot in dismay.

"Then we'll help you, but you have to keep a low profile" Su told her and she grinned and nodded at her.

"I'm Batgirl, low profile is my specialty"

**Short but sweet, I had wanted to update this earlier but I was in france on a school trip over the weekend and got back exhausted and then just before I was about to finish this chapter I had to go to my grandmothers.**

**Lionfire, I get to see the new spiderman movie next week, special school trip so it's TOTALLY FREE! Cant wait for it! Also, I would love an origin story for scott and his brother, it would be great!**

**Phoenixgrl15, Very much so, but, come on, it's Batgirl! She's awesome!**

**WhenTheWorldEnded, 17, almost 18 and thank you very much! Glad your enjoying the story.**

**Cat, Really? I am very pleased, continue to review!**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	8. Chapter 8

The thunder clapped and Batgirl sat on the top of the fantastic four headquarters and stared out silently at the city. Lightening flashed and she blinked as the pattern of the bolt imprinted in her mind.

Photographic memory.

Such a brilliant curse it was. Bruce knew that she remembered everything but he couldn't, and never would, truly understand the impact it had on her.

She remembered codes and frequencies, memories that she didn't necessarily want to remember.

She wondered, if this worked, or if she would give up everything for this world as she had her own. She would, in a heartbeat.

So what would she do? In this world? Darkseid was right, she could invent a persona, a new life that she could just become part of. But it wouldn't be the same. She would never be Barbara Gordon again, she would never be Batgirl, not the Batgirl that works with Batman and Robin.

She didn't look up as Logan sat beside her, and she wondered if it were sensible during a storm considering he was practically a walking lightening rod but she said nothing.

"You alright kid?" He asked and she huffed out a breath and nodded.

"Yep, just thinking" She told him, and she reached up and pulled off her cowl.

It wouldn't matter, he didn't know who she was and even if he did there was nothing he could do.

"About?" He asked gruffly and she noticed him take a swig of some alcoholic beverage.

"My world, this world. What happens if I don't get back" She told him, pulling her deep red hair out of the hair band that had been keeping it secured for several days now and trying to brush it down to less of a poof and the rain was certainly helping.

"Hm, isn't that something one of us adults should be thinking about? Your what? Sixteen-" He started and she corrected him automatically.

"Seventeen"

"-And your already planning a new life in a different dimension. You'll need a guardian and don't say you wont. You may think you're an adult but you're not" He told her sternly and she smirked.

"Funny Logan, you're not the kind of guy I'd expect to be retinitis kind of advice from" She told him and he took another swig of his drink.

"I'm not gonna give it again, so listen carefully" He told her and she nodded.

"Your young, you've just lost everything and you may never get it back. Think long and hard about your next decisions cause they will affect everything" He told her and she nodded.

"What is your world like anyway?" He asked her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Not all that much different from this one, different cities, different people and of course, different heroes" She told him and he watched her look out over the city very carefully.

"What about your family?" He asked her and she grinned, a huge genuine grin.

"Well, I have two families. My father, head of the city police has no idea about me being a hero…then there's my hero family" She smirked massively and her face lit up as more lightening struck.

"Batman is my partner and pretty much my big brother. He's also the kind of guy that you do not want to meet in an alleyway, dark or light. Then of course there's Robin, my little brother" She smirked a bit more mischievously.

"I like to torment the blunder chicken" She cackled and Wolverine frowned but said nothing.

"No special guy?" Logan asked with a sly grin and she nodded.

"Oh yeah, he's ginger" She told him and the two laughed as the storm settled and the rain stopped.

"Come on, let's get inside before you catch a cold" Logan muttered and the two stood.

Batgirl scoffed "Me catch a cold? You'll catch a cold you lug" She told him and he sent her a sly grin.

"Don't push it"

**Have an update my friends.**

**Elmoisemo6, I saw it yesterday and I have to agree with you, but I thought there were some funny moments that I really enjoyed. (And what was up with Doc Crocs mouth?)**

**Phoenixgrl15, I really hate that she's only ever been in one movie, and that the actress who played her was really bad.**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	9. Chapter 9

Reed wasn't entirely used to people being smarter than he was, especially when said person was younger than him. Batgirl was standing by his work board with her cowl down and her hair hanging, dripping wet by her shoulders.

"What do you mean it's wrong?" Reed demanded staring up at his calculations and Batgirl rolled her eyes.

"I mean it's wrong, you've multiplied it by point three too much" She informed him, rubbing out the mistake and correcting it.

"Wow, I've never ever seen somebody correct Reed" Johnny muttered with a grin, he would never ever let this go.

"From what I can tell she's something of a child genius" Spiderman told the hot head who barked out a laugh.

"Your kidding right? She's like sixteen-"

"Seventeen!" Batgirl called over and Spiderman smirked under his mask.

"-And she's correcting Reed! There's no way a kid could be that smart!" Johnny tried and Spiderman shook his head.

"She's only two years younger than you" He informed Johnny who shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"And? If anything that just means I'm a higher authority than her" Johnny grinned and a pen hit him in between the eyes.

"You wish blondie" Batgirl told him without turning and Johnny glared at the back of her head venomously.

"Why did you do that?" Johnny demanded walking up to her but she ignored him and continued to correct the mistakes that Reed could not ever have found on his own.

"Because you were being irritating" She told him simply and Ben chuffed a laugh out.

"I'd get used to that kid" Ben told her flicking the channel on the huge wide screen TV.

"Guys, incoming mezzage from ze Avengers!" Nightcrawler called poofing into the room and making Johnny jump.

"Batgirl, you Nightcrawler, Wolverine and Spiderman should hide" Reed ordered and Batgirl nodded, jumping up into the beams to hide amongst the shadows and both Nightcrawler and Wolverine teleported away whilst Spiderman shot outside and crawled up to the roof.

"Mr Richards? Are you there?" Tony asked and Reed stood in front of the screen.

"I'm here Mr Stark, can I help you?" Reed asked and Batgirl watched the screen from her perch in the shadows of the beams that were holding up the ceiling.

"Yes, you can. I know that Batgirl is in your building, I've been monitoring you since she broke in to Stark towers" He told Reed who gulped and Batgirl dropped down from the ceiling in front of the screen.

"S'up not-really-made-of-iron-man" Batgirl greeted and Tony grinned at her, she shared a similar sense of humour to him.

"You know I've been thinking, when you first arrived we kinda didn't listen to you did we?" Tony asked with a sheepish grin and Batgirl nodded.

"Instead of listening to the human you listened to the creepy blue dude covered in scars, I can't say I'm very appreciative of the decision" Batgirl told him with a nod and Tony shrugged his shoulders with a childish smile.

"Well, we'd like to try and rectify that, how about you come out and we fix this?" Tony offered and Batgirl shook her head.

"You want me? Come and get me" She goaded and Tony shrugged his shoulders.

"If you insist"

The room shook and Batgirl glared out the window, leaning out and looking down at the lower levels.

"Damn, they're trying to smash their way in…by the way is the green guy a relative of yours?" Batgirl asked looking over at Ben who shook his head.

"That's the hulk, he's Bruce Banner's alter ego" Spiderman told her and she frowned, she would just call him hulk, cause there was no way she was going to call him Bruce.

"Like Jekyll and Hyde?" Batgirl asked and Reed nodded.

"He was exposed to a huge dose of gamma radiation and that was the result" Reed told her and she grinned.

"Well I'll go roll out the welcome wagon" She smirked, before jumping from the window and Spiderman sighed.

"I'll go find Wolverine and Nigthcrawler" He muttered leaping from the window and firing a web out and swinging away to find the two mutants and hopefully stop the fight before it started.

Batgirl landed and released her grappler so that it shot back into her gauntlet and she watched Iron man as he stared at her.

"Knew you'd see things my way" He grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"Nah, just didn't feel like paying for the damages, which, by the way, you _will _be paying for" She replied and he stared at the broken foyer and shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not, but right now we need you to come with us" Iron man told her and she shook her head.

"I don't think so-" Batgirl didn't get to finish her sentence as Darkseid came barrelling towards her, she ducked under his arms and jumped up behind him, cracking the heels of her feet into the back of Darkseids head.

Darkseid turned and went to hit her away with his forearm but she used his arm as a boost, sending her up into the air and back down knee first into his shoulder. He jerked forwards slightly and span, throwing Batgirl away but she landed after a flip, on her feet in crouch.

"I see your skills haven't wavered" Darkseid noted and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Neither has your awful appearance" She told him with an innocent smile and he tilted his head to the side.

"Isn't this like old times?" Darkseid ask and Batgirl nodded.

"I feel rather nostalgic" Batgirl muttered as they circled each other, but the shape of captain America stopped them.

"Enough, we didn't come here to fight" He ordered and Batgirl looked over at Darkseid.

"That's strange considering it's all you have tried to do since I arrived in this freaking dimension" Batgirl told him.

Darkseid nodded "I concur"

Captain America glared at him.

"We just want to sort this situation out, fix the mistakes we have made" He told Batgirl and she tilted her head to the side.

"Your making a mistake just standing between us, I highly suggest you move before" she blinked "boom tube" Batgirl told him and he frowned.

"Boom tube? What is a boom tube?" He asked but she was staring up at the sky, thunder was crashing and she leapt backwards to avoid the creature that landed where she had once been standing.

"I was kind of hoping that little ability of yours didn't work here" She muttered as the creature, or rather man, stood up and she frowned.

"You have a whole army of monsters and you call on a skinny emo?" She questioned staring at the figure who smirked at her.

"I, am Loki" He greeted and she frowned.

"Loki? As in the Norse god of mischief?" She asked and he nodded at her.

"You've been giving my brother quite the run around" He muttered and she frowned, looking at the avengers and spotting Thor and his armour.

"Hammer dude? I guess, it's his own fault" She told him and he grinned.

"Indeed"

And that's when all hell broke loose.

**I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!**

**Laptop has died and I think I need an upgrade…ho hum. Well here it is, please enjoy.**

**Elmoisemo6, was it marvel comics? I didn't see that! (but then I was at the back of the cinema and I didn't have my glasses)**

**Phoenixgrl15, Logan is awesome, and as for that you'll just have to wait and see!**

**Laurenrulez1, continued**

**Lionfire42, Shadowcat is cool, and you will be seeing more mutants but not quite yet, I have a special little twist for that…hehe…**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	10. Chapter 10

Batgirl watched as creatures came flying out of the boom tubes, creatures unlike the one's she usually saw swarming from the boom tubes. Loki swept over to her and observed the chaos as the heroes tried to fight back but found themselves failing.

"You've been toying with my brother" He mumbled and she nodded with a smile.

"Problem?" She asked him, glancing over as Wolverine came barrelling through a group of otherworld creatures and streaking towards them.

"No, I dislike my brother. You, I like" He told her with a sly grin and she stepped aside as Wolverine leapt at Loki, but fell through and landed by Batgirl.

"One of your illusions silver tongue?" She asked the fading figure who grinned and nodded.

"You intrigue me, they chase you, hunt you. And still you try to protect them from their own idiocy" Loki told her with a puzzled smile on his face and Wolverine stood by Batgirl as the illusion continued to speak although Batgirl was sure the real Loki hadn't even left whatever dimension these things had come from.

"Someone has to" She told the illusion who gave a small nod as he thought.

"Yes, but why must it be you? All lost and alone, you don't belong here" He told her and she nodded and jumped over a flying creature and as it passed stamped on it's head and it crashed into the ground and tumbled away.

"That's why I'm going back to where I do belong, and I'm taking tall dark and gruesome with me" She grinned, leaving the illusion to join the fray and Wolverine ran with her, but paused and faced Loki.

"Don't mess with the kid, she wont be the only one to kick ya ass if ya do" He warned and continued after her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

Not that Batgirl ever did anything stupid, that would just be ridiculous.

Darkseid found these creatures to be irritating and nothing compared to the creatures that he ruled over in his dimension. He huffed in agitation as he batted away yet another group of creatures and glared at the thin black haired god, as he so claimed to be.

If anyone in this meagre dimension could be considered a god it was Darkseid, and he had been taken very lightly since he had arrived and it was more than getting on his nerves.

"Cease this fruitless attack immediately you foolish child. You are going to lose more than you will gain, the only obvious thing to do is retreat before you are defeated. Such idiocy is beneath me" Darkseid scorned Loki, who frowned at him and then proceeded to glare venomously at the inter-dimensional fiend.

"Who are you to tell me, Loki, a god, about how to fight? What is it that makes you think yourself superior?" He demanded furiously and Darkseid bore his vile black teeth at him.

"I have destroyed worlds, killed entire races of beings and not even broken a sweat, you, cannot even beat a few miserable heroes" Darkseid snarled, and Batgirl cackled from behind him.

"Busted!" She called to him and he glared at her resentfully.

"It's not as if these pathetic heroes can harm me, you are the only threat that remains and you are but a child" He told her as Loki's creatures, broken and whining, made their way back through the boom tube.

"That's rich, which child was it that built the machine that sent you here? And who was it that actually got the device on you and sent you here? I do believe that was me, and even Supes couldn't get that close to you now could he?" Batgirl demanded and Darkseid gave a huff as Loki's illusion walked up beside him.

"Might I suggest, a withdrawal? As it does seem as though you have been discovered" Loki muttered and Darkseid glared at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"I have nowhere to retreat to" He snarled and Loki indicated to his boom tube.

"Then perhaps an alliance could be formed?" He suggested and Darkseid sent one final look towards Batgirl.

"Till we meet again" He told her and she nodded.

"Next time I wont let you go so easily" She told him and he nodded, before going with the Loki illusion back through the boom tube.

"Well, it seems as though we owe you an apology" Iron man mumbled and Batgirl smirked at him.

"Several, and a hot bath" She informed him, more than a bit gleeful that she was right and he was wrong.

"Now, who wants to build an inter dimensional portal?" She asked with a grin and Wolverine rolled his eyes.

"Here we go again"

**Okay, so I was on holiday for two weeks and didn't update and on Tuesday I'm doing a university summer school for three days, so I'll try to update tomorrow as well but no promises.**

**Laurenrulez1, not much of a talker? That's cool, any review is welcome.**

**Lionfire, I laughed so hard, and when Hulk hit Thor, that made me laugh. I may be going to see the Batman movie as I have acquired some cash for tickets. Oh happy days!**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	11. Chapter 11

Stark tower was huge, it was bigger than Wayne tower and Batgirl hadn't thought that was entirely possible. She sat on one of the huge sofas as Reed and Tony battled it out, and Batgirl had to admit that Tony was winning.

"You can't be serious! She's a child!" Reed protested and Batgirl huffed, why did everyone keep saying that? She was seventeen for gods sake! She was more than capable of taking care of herself.

"No, she's a young adult. And she's already shown that she can handle anything we can throw at her" Tony replied calmly and Reed made a frustrated noise and turned to Batgirl.

"Don't look at me, I'm on his side" She told him, not at all apologetic but then why should she be? She was the one getting constantly downgraded here.

"Fine, do it then…it's not like I could stop either of you is it?" Reed asked with a sigh and both Tony and Batgirl shook their heads.

"No, you probably couldn't. Now then, let's make this official" Tony grinned, and Batgirl nodded, following him down to join the others with Reed in tow.

Tony had decided to make Batgirl an official member of the Avengers, whilst Reed had disagreed.

A child shouldn't be part of an organisation that regularly risked their lives.

"Alright everyone! We've come to a decision!" Tony called as they came into the huge communal living room that everyone shared.

Pepper pulled Batgirl over to the sofa where she and Black Widow were sat.

"Sorry that Tony acted like he did…he has a strange way of doing things" Pepper told her apologetically and Batgirl shrugged her shoulders.

"It's cool, I'm a bit like that at times, oh and I'm sorry I called you and Hawkeye Black Canary and Green Arrow" She told Pepper and then quickly addressed Black Widow who shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't actually know what that means" Black Widow told her and Batgirl shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't let it worry you" She told Black Widow as she turned, Tony had already finished telling everyone that Batgirl would be joining the avengers.

Batgirl grinned and looked over to the right, she was being watched very carefully by a girl around her age with brown hair and matching swirling brown eyes. Standing beside her was a boy who was had to be in his twenties at least, with curled blonde hair and intelligent blue eyes.

Batgirl strolled over to them and held up a hand in greeting.

"Sup" She greeted and the blonde smiled at her and returned the gesture.

"Hello, I'm Hank, Hank Pym" He told her and the brunette looked her up and down suspiciously.

"I'm Janet" She finally greeted and Batgirl let a grin spread onto her face.

"I'm Batgirl, I get the feeling that you don't like me all that much" She told Janet who shrugged her shoulders.

"You were spying on us" Janet said and Batgirl shook her head.

"Two things, one, it wasn't actually me, it was Wolverine and Nightcrawler. Two, they weren't spying, we wanted your help but Stark got to you first" Batgirl explained and Janet thought for a moment before smiling at Batgirl.

"Okay"

Hank glanced over at Bruce who was standing close by him.

"I will never understand women" He muttered and Bruce nodded.

"When you think you do, you should start running" Bruce informed him and Hank shuddered, and secretly prayed he never discovered what made a woman tick.

"So, now we have to build the portal right?" Johnny asked and Batgirl nodded.

"We also kind of have to catch Darkseid. I can't leave him here, this isn't where he belongs" Batgirl told them sternly and the group nodded.

"So, we split into two teams, Bruce, Reed, Hank, Tony and Barbara will work on the machine" Pepper decided and both Tony and Barbara audibly whined.

"Aw"

"Whilst the rest of you find Darkseid and bring him here" Pepper ordered sending Tony and Batgirl a stern look.

"Fine" They both muttered, both more than a bit upset that they wouldn't get to pound Darkseid into the ground.

"First things first, Batgirl, we need you to tell us everything you can about Darkseid" Reed informed them all and they nodded and sat down.

"Well, this may take a while"

Darkseid found this world to be pathetic in comparison to his own, his world was all powerful and great. Full of death and destruction and this world was not nearly half as brutal as his own.

The one known as Loki was interesting, he was actually a god, just as he had once said. It was a strange thought that the child could be a god with such pathetic powers and an even more pathetic intellect. But then, he was still merely a child and still had much to learn about being a god and the powers that came with it.

And there wasn't even a guarantee that he would make it to his next birthday, Darkseid would take any power from those who were not worthy.

Loki, in his mind, was far from worthy.

There was only one, in Darkseids mind, other than himself that was capable of understanding what it truly meant to be a god. He could accept that, she would be the most glorious of opponents when the time came and the power she would, and there was no doubt she would, obtain. What confused him about this, was that unlike himself she never tried to be a god, it was something that was born to her.

She was a god in her own right, a god amongst mortals.

"You truly believe that she can stop us? The avengers have struggled to fight me whilst united yet you expect her to defeat us single handed? I find this more than a bit absurd" Loki told him sternly and Darkseid sighed and shook his head.

"You are young, and still unable to see a god when she strikes you in the face. You will learn with time, gods come from the lowest of places and rise to the highest. That is what she has done, and she will obtain the power one day to be my greatest foe. When that will be? I cannot fathom but I must be ready" Darkseid told him sternly and Loki shrugged his shoulders, turning to face his world.

"Then we shall just kill her, it should be simple" Loki decided and Darkseid smirked.

"If only it were that simple"

**Yeah, have a chapter that's overdue. Sorry about that…ahaha…**


	12. Chapter 12

Batgirl sat around the table and listened to the older scientists talk about the amazing technology that would be needed to go from one dimension to another with a bored expression, she glanced over at Janet who mirrored her expression.

"You as bored as I am?" Batgirl whispered to her and Janet looked at her and nodded, resting her chin on her arms and Batgirl looked at the door and then back at Janet.

"Fancy making a run for it?" She asked in another whisper and Janet perked up slightly and glanced at the men, they were all completely ignorant to the two of them and what they were plotting.

Janet nodded and the two stood quietly and then crept out of the room, leaving the men in their nerdy joy as they went to have some real fun.

"I thought you liked that kind of science stuff?" Janet asked and Batgirl shrugged her shoulders.

"I do, but only when I can actually do something. I blow things up mainly" Batgirl explained, she hated those long lecture like discussions the league would have discussing the pros and cons of a machine before they actually let her build the damn thing.

"So, what makes you and Hank so special?" Batgirl asked as the two of them made their way up to the rooftop to enjoy the view and get some well needed fresh air.

"Hanks a scientist, he made an inescapable prison. He also invented something called Pym-particles" Janet told her and Batgirl nodded, seriously doubting that the prison was inescapable but letting it slide.

"Pym-particles?" She questioned and Janet smiled, before she started to get smaller and smaller.

"Oh…so that's how captain atom does it" Batgirl muttered, but Janet had a tiny pair of wings, like some kind of pixie.

"They turn you into a faerie?" Batgirl asked with a small frown and the tiniest of smiles.

"We don't know why I grow wings, Hank doesn't" Janet muttered slightly fed up but Batgirl just laughed.

"So? You're a faerie! That is awesome…can you use magic?" Batgirl asked and Janet shook her head.

"Magic doesn't exist-" Batgirl muffled her laughter with a cough "-But I can do this" Janet told her, holding out her hands and facing the window.

A shot of yellow flew from her hands and shattered the glass, Batgirl had to admit that was a pretty nifty gift.

"The Pym-particles must activate a dormant meta gene, that's why you grow wings and can fire…electricity? Or is it just energy?" Batgirl mused and Janet frowned.

"Meta gene? What's that?" Janet asked and Batgirl sat on the edge of the building, Janet whilst growing to her regular size joined her.

"It's the gene that gives a person super powers. They're far and few between so the league is always short handed. For every good guy we find five bad guys pop up" Batgirl told her and Janet sighed.

"Well, we call them the X gene here. And we call the people with them mutants" Janet told her and Batgirl stared at her.

"That's horrible, we call them meta humans. Much nicer than mutant, that's just cruel" Batgirl told her and Janet nodded in agreement, but Batgirl could understand the name

The meta gene was a mutation, therefore the most logical choice would be mutants. Meta human sounded far less offensive though.

"What's your family like? Back in your dimension?" Janet asked and Batgirl stared at the descending sun and how familiar the New York skyline looked in this dimension compared to her own.

"I live with Pops, he's the commissioner of police in Gotham" Batgirl told her and Janet grinned.

"I'll bet he's proud" She commented and Batgirl chuckled.

"Pops doesn't know, he'd never understand. He's spent most of his life trying to keep me away from the police force, and then to find out I'm Batgirl? He'd flip" Batgirl told her with a gentle laugh.

Janet laughed with her and the two of them were silent for a moment before Janet had an idea.

"Want to go for a rooftop stroll?"

Wolverine allowed Spiderman to talk, something about the kid was familiar and he was going to let the keep talk until he remembered. Plus the kid seemed happy enough yakking away to Nightcrawler and he for one would rather have chatty teens than grumpy teens. Not that there was much difference in his mind.

The hunt for Darkseid was slow, they had no leads as to where he may strike or for what reason. The only thing they knew at this current moment in time was that he had aligned himself with Loki, the brother of Thor and the Norse god of mischief.

"If he is so powerful how come he's hiding?" Spiderman questioned and Nightcrawler shrugged his shoulders.

"He seems to have a lot of respect for Batgirl, maybe he's a bit afraid of her" Nightcrawler suggested and Spiderman shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't see why, she's only what? Sixteen?" Spiderman asked and Wolverine corrected him.

"Seventeen"

Spiderman shrugged his shoulders at the correction.

"Seventeen then, but let's face facts she's still a child. What does she know about saving the world and such?" Spiderman asked, as nonchalantly as he possibly could.

Spiderman had nothing against Batgirl, in fact the opposite he respected her immensely but in his mind she still hadn't really proven herself as a hero. Maybe in her dimension she had, but not here.

"I don't know, let's ask her" Nightcrawler grinned, pointed over to a roof where Batgirl was leaping across with something about the size of a sparrow was darting around with her.

"Come on Janet! Hurry up!" Batgirl called laughing as she back-flipped across a small gap between rooftops as the small flying form of Janet, clad in black and yellow, came shooting after her with tremendous speed for something so small.

"Hey! I'm still new to this" Janet protested her wings fluttering at an incredible rate, Batgirl estimated one hundred beats per second, similar to a hummingbird would flap their wings to keep their bodies in the air.

"Batgirl! Vhat are you doing?"

Batgirl turned and smirked at Nightcrawler, and Janet buzzed lightly and hid behind Batgirls head, laughing silently.

"Just out for a rooftop stroll" She told them, her face completely casual as Janet pulled on the back of her mask and a few escaped hairs to try and get her attention.

"Batgirl, have you ever saved the world?" Wolverine asked in a grunt and Batgirl frowned, before slowing nodding.

"Well…yeah, what hero hasn't?" She asked frowning at Wolverine who said nothing, Batgirl's head jerked back slightly and Spiderman frowned at her.

"Okay that's it" Batgirl muttered, spinning and clasping her hands together.

"Vhat the-" Nightcrawler started to ask but Batgirl's hands flew apart suddenly and a small black and yellow form flew out.

"Ow! That hurt you little pest!" Batgirl muttered, but she was grinning as she gave chase to the small form of Janet, whilst leaving the other three more than a bit confused.

"Was she chasing a faerie?"

**Woo! Have a filler chapter, I wanted to introduce Janet's powers cause they're gonna come in handy later on in the fic.**

**Batfan1987, Thanks, I'm glad my batgirl is liked and not hated.**

**Terrence Rogue, I always thought, as grumpy and evil as Darkseid is that he would respect someone with what he would deem 'adequate intellect' and she's more than adequate. Tony and Batgirl are hilarious, I love them both.**

**Lionfire, Yes, Darkseid and Loki are talking about Batgirl, she is going to get more awesome *Cough*sequel*cough* so enjoy!**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	13. Chapter 13

Ironman shot through the sky with Thor and the two of them waited for something, _anything _to happen. It was needless to say that Tony was getting bored, he know knew why he hated having days off. Thor however seemed to be taking the boredom in his stride, but then there were still lots of things that Thor hadn't seen on Earth.

"I hear it is the Lady Pots' birthday soon" Thor said, clearing his throat as he did so.

Striking up a casual conversation? About his girlfriend? Huh, Thor was getting smarter…

Or dumber, depending on how you look at it.

"Yeah, I need to get her something" Tony muttered to himself, suddenly reminded that Pepper's birthday was in two weeks.

"Would it be appropriate if I were to get her something? A gift?" Thor asked, and had Thor been wearing a suit he would have been pulling at his collar.

"You want to buy my girlfriend a present?" Tony asked, somewhat incredulous but smirking from within his mask.

"If, it acceptable in this earthen land to do so. If it is not, then I shall refrain from doing so" Thor stammered, stumbling a few times over his words as he tried to justify himself.

Oh poor, naïve Thor.

"As long as it doesn't have any kind of diamond or pretty rock in it" Tony told him nonchalantly and Thor visibly relaxed where he was flying and Tony covered up a snigger.

"When's Jane's birthday?" Tony asked and Thor gave a very slight, very proud smile.

"April fifth, still several months away. I have an astounding amount of time to think of a gift, or several gifts" Thor told him smugly, pleased that he had recalled the exact date of Jane's birth.

"Several gifts? I didn't think she a material girl" Tony informed Thor and Thor frowned.

"Material gifts? I do not understand…she does not wear many dresses…perhaps you are right" Thor muttered to himself and Tony couldn't help it, he laughed at the helpless demigod.

"I…do not see the humour" Thor told Tony, and this of course caused the billionaire-playboy-philanthropist to laugh even harder until he had to land, in order to catch his breath.

"Oh wow…Thor…you are hilarious" Tony gasped laying on his back and taking deep breaths to try and regulate his breathing.

"Thor, why is Tony having some kind of heart attack?"

Tony didn't even look up as Batgirl loomed over his shaking form, and he was fortunate that she couldn't see the tears of laughter streaming down his cheeks.

"I am not entirely sure child of bat, he said that I said something humorous but I cannot recall making any kind of joke" Thor told her and he frowned, noticing something small perched upon her shoulder.

"I was not aware that this realm contained faeries"

Batgirl hid a small grin and Janet winked up at the demigod, startling him slightly as she flew from Batgirls shoulder and landed, full sized, in front of him.

"It doesn't" She told him before returning to Batgirl's shoulder in her shrunken size.

She preferred being small, people tend to overlook you if your small.

"I'm guessing there's been no sign of Darkseid then?" Batgirl questioned as Ironman finally pulled himself from where he was laying and shook his head, finally controlling his laughter.

"He must be hiding with my brother, though I cannot fathom where" Thor grumbled and Batgirl nodded.

"Well…hey wait, Tony aren't you meant to be helping me and Reed with the Tran dimensional warp thing?" Batgirl asked momentarily forgetting what her own device was called.

"Well…yeah but…so are you!" Tony retorted and Batgirl shrugged her shoulders.

"Reed and Hulky boy can handle it" She told him and he nodded in agreement.

"They're both bright individuals" Tony agreed as the four of them looked around the skyline.

"So, even if we get this device built we have to wait until we catch Darkseid right?" Janet asked and Batgirl nodded.

"I refuse to leave without him…but the guys back home may think me dead…and does time work the same here as it does at home?" Batgirl asked in a mutter and sighed, she might get home and find fifty years had passed.

That would suck.

"We'll have to worry about that when the time comes. We can add a return trip button or something. It doesn't have to work for a single trip" Tony told her, sensing the dangerous waters Batgirl's mind was drifting towards.

"I guess we'll have to…" She mumbled glaring at the ground as she imagined Gotham fifty years into the future, without her.

Without everything she loved…it was a very dull and empty world and it made her feel dull and empty inside.

"Let's get back to Stark tower, everyone will be worried, especially about you two" Tony decided and the two young girls grumbled and nodded.

"Fine, let's go back and get yelled at by Pepper" Janet muttered shooting back towards Stark tower with Batgirl in hot pursuit.

"Ironman, Batgirl is correct in her assumptions. What if her time does not function the way our time does. Do we leave her there to fend for herself?" Thor asked following the two girls at a slightly slower pace so that the two of them could talk without being heard.

"No, she'll just have to stay with us. It'll be hard but she can forge a new life here, a great life" Tony replied, watching as Batgirl leapt after Janet and closer towards Stark towers.

"That's if she's still alive when Pepper's finished with her"

**Alright, this took so long to update because I am in my final year of high school and the work is starting to pile up. So my updates may be far and few between but at least I am updating!**

**Batfan, I hope you get your account sorted out, thanks for the review!**

**Terrence Rogue, Glad you enjoyed the visualisation, and don't you like Peter? I do, even if he can be a bit irritating sometimes…**

**Lionfire, It lives forever!**

**Gothic Fairy Girl, thanks, I always worry that people wont like the way I portray but it's always nice to be told she's liked.**

**Athena, Right now!**

**Read and Review guys!Tulip Out.**


	14. Chapter 14

After Ironman, Batgirl and Janet had all been berating by Pepper for an hour the three walked away with their tails between their legs, that is until Hank came storming up to Janet.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Hank demanded Janet and she frowned, glaring at him.

"I was thinking, this is boring let's go have some fun" Janet told him sternly and Batgirl sensed a lovers spat and stepped away from the two of them, allowing them to fix whatever problem they were having.

"I had no idea where you were! I was worried" Hank told her, scowling and looking somewhat pitiful, it was kind of cute.

"Excuse me? I told you I was going out, it's not my fault you never pay attention to me" Janet seethed, trying her hardest to keep her voice down and Hank frowned, shaking his head.

"I always pay attention to you" He argued and she scoffed, and looked at him in disbelief.

"You're kidding right? You _never _pay attention to me, ever. You're always too busy with your work" Janet told him, before turning on her heel and leaving him in a strop, whilst he was feeling more than a bit guilty.

"She did tell you she was going out" Bruce informed him timidly and he glared at the gamma expert."Twice"

Hank's shoulders sagged and he crept back into the laboratory, at least there he couldn't do anything wrong or accidentally ignore someone.

"Trouble in paradise?" Batgirl asked Janet who glared at her and stormed to her room, Batgirl shrugged her shoulders and joined Hank, Bruce and Tony in the lab as Thor went back out to patrol.

"Whilst you were out we managed to build a smaller, less powerful version of the schematics you gave us" Bruce explained holding up a small box and Batgirl nodded.

"It wont have enough power to send you back but it's just a prototype" Hank told her and she grinned.

"It's not strong enough to send me through, but I can send a message" She smirked, and started looking for a video camera.

"Time to let the world know that Batgirl lives" She muttered, and got to work.

Dick hadn't been entirely sure how to deal with the news, Batgirl, was Barbara. He knew Barbara from school, she was one of the few real friends he actually had and had always stuck up for him when he was being bullied or picked on.

The team had noticed Dick's quietness, and Roy's insatiable anger. The team was being pulled in five different directions and Kaldur wasn't sure how to handle it.

"Robin, are you alright?" He asked the younger hero who shrugged his shoulders dismissively.

"I'm fine" He lied and Kaldur sighed, the same response as the last twenty times he had asked.

"Roy, you need to calm down" Canary half pleaded half ordered, but Roy ignored her and continued to beat the living daylights out of Green Arrow.

It was Green Arrow's own fault for volunteering to help Roy with his training, and Ollie for his part wasn't giving up.

"Uh guys, the monitor shouldn't be beeping like that should it?" Wally asked and the group looked over at the monitor, to see that several energy signatures were spiking on the screen.

"What are the coordinates of the spikes?" Canary asked as Robin tapped on the keyboards quickly.

"Uh…behind us?" Robin offered and the group all dove out of the way of the signature, as something clunked onto the floor and everyone peeked out from their hiding spaces.

"What is it?" Wally asked, stepping out from his hiding space beside the fridge and staring at the small box, which had another box taped to it.

"It could be a bomb" Artemis muttered and Robin shook his head, holding up his gauntlet.

"No, these energy signals…they're the same one's from when Batgirl disappeared" Robin told them, and Roy strode over to the box and lifted it up.

"It's from Batgirl alright" He muttered, hiding a small delighted smirk.

"How can you tell?" Connor asked and Roy held up a note.

He smirked before reading it out.

"Hello my pretties, miss me?"

Batgirl felt lighter, she felt lighter than she had since arriving in the alternate dimension. She had let the world back home know she was alive, she had told them that she was coming home and that she was safe. That she missed them.

She left the laboratory and headed up to the roof, where her moods were dampened.

"What happened?" She demanded rushing over to Logan who was dragging Spiderman onto the roof as carefully as the man could.

"Some of Loki's pets ambushed us" Logan grunted, Nightcrawler was at his side.

"Kurt, go tell the others, and bring back a medi-kit" Batgirl ordered and without so much as a nod Kurt was gone, Batgirl helped Logan lay Spiderman in the recovery position.

"Did you see what happened?" Batgirl asked, very gently lifting Spiderman's arm to inspect the damage beneath the bloody and torn Spider suit.

"No, I was too busy keeping my head attached to my shoulders" He muttered, and the group of heroes came running upstairs moments before Kurt appeared beside Batgirl with the medi-kit.

"Thanks" Batgirl muttered getting straight to work.

"Loki is on the move" Thor grumbled and Logan nodded.

"And he's baying for our blood"

The message was simple and elegant, exactly what Batman would have expected from Batgirl had he been expecting a message at all.

She was on the screen, her cowl up and her lopsided grin looking happy and carefree. From what he could tell she was uninjured and safe. His heart grew lighter when he saw her.

"_Hey guys, miss me? Bet you did" She smirked on the screen and she let out a breath that could be called a sigh._

"_Listen, this as those of you with common sense will have worked out, isn't an uninhabited. I'm going to bring Darkseid back, I'm not alone" She told them, retaining her serious demeanour._

"_I've got help, I'm safe and I promise I'll bring Darkseid back. So Bats, Wonder chicken and Roy?" She grinned._

"_I promise I'll come back alive"_

_The screen went blank._

Batman was ecstatic, though you'd never be able to tell from his stoic stance and blank expression. Roy and Robin weren't as collected.

Roy was grinning like a maniac and Robin was hopping up and down on his feet, many leaguers had smiles on their faces.

Batgirl was coming back, and she was coming back with a vengeance.

**Alright, so this took too long but I have an audition for a sixth form in London to prepare for so you really can't blame me.**

**See if you can work out what's happened to Spiderman, I needed some action so he got hurt. Diddums.**

**Lionfire, It would suck, fortunately that wont be happening cause I'm not THAT evil…not all the time.**

**Gothic Fairy Girl, thanks for the support. I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	15. Chapter 15

Spiderman hadn't woken up, it seemed as though he had lost a considerable amount of blood and needed plenty of time to recuperate.

Batgirl was thinking, hanging upside down from a beam on the ceiling so that the blood rushed to her head.

Darkseid was after her, she knew that much. He was in another dimension with the Norse god of mischief, Loki. Spiderman had been attacked precisely, so it wasn't him because he only knew how to smash.

A bit like Hulk.

"Hey Hulkster" She called, dropping down from the ceiling and landing in front of Bruce.

"Yes Batgirl?" He asked with a sigh, she wasn't going to stop calling him Hulk, and he couldn't for the life of him work out why.

"If Hulk wanted to smash, where would he go?" She asked him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"He wouldn't go anywhere, he'd just smash" He told her and she grunted in frustration, not the answer she had been hoping for.

But then Hulk didn't have the intelligence that Darkseid did or the power.

"Power. That's it!" Batgirl exclaimed charging through the laboratory and over to Tony's private stash.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked her as she tossed things aside and dove deeper into Tony's sealed boxes.

"I, am doing what I do best" She announced lifting her head from the box only to stick it back in again and pull out a few thick cables and several proton battery packs.

"And what do you do best?" Tony asked her as Bruce joined him in watching the young hero.

"Saving the day"

Darkseid smirked, the young god may be foolish but he did have power. Well, he _had_ power. Now he was just a nervous wreck.

He served as great entertainment for Darkseid, as he screamed and writhed on the floor before him.

It was his own fault, god or not he shouldn't have continued to undermine Darkseid who was by far the greatest creature in every dimension.

The only person who didn't irritate him when they undermined him was Batgirl, and soon that would change. It was her mind, that made her so great. Darkseid wasn't a telepath at all but he knew what the effects of a mind too great for the human body to take did.

It destroyed them. Burned them.

He also knew of a legend, a very important legend that linked to a great mind like hers.

Another scream tore itself from Loki's throat and Darkseid grinned, it was like a sweet melody to him and the god arched his back, the energy still flowing through him uncontrollably.

Darkseid was turning him into a bomb.

He was simply the metal shell encasing the precious explosives within, and when he was finished he was simply going to give the god to his not-actually-his-brother-brother.

He knew that Thor would keep his brother safe, right up to the moment he exploded and his body was ripped apart and thrown around the city with gay abandon.

Darkseid couldn't wait.

**Yup, short and somewhat demonic.**

**Lionfire, ahahaha, that's funny. I have visions of him laying an egg now…**

**Bat fan1987, Thanks! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**Gothic Fairy Girl, Oh, she's not facing them JUST yet, but she is soon. I can promise you that!**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	16. Chapter 16

Logan knew she would be working, knew that she wouldn't want to be disturbed but she needed to eat. No teenager should go three days without eat or sleep, it was just dangerous.

So here he was, pizza box in one hand and soda in the other as he walked into what she had taken as her laboratory. Tony had grumbled about it but left her alone, but not before Pepper berated him for being such a grouch when Batgirl was currently homeless.

He didn't expect what he saw.

Batgirl's cowl was down and her deep red hair was flowing down and just about reaching her waist. It was unruly and unkempt and not at all how Logan had imagined her, and her green eyes were staring intently at the screen.

She looked tired, and worst of all she looked depressed. Lonely.

"Batgirl?" He asked cautiously and she glanced over at him.

Big black rings circled her eyes, she looked so, so exhausted.

"Not right now, right now I'm just plain old Barbara" She told him, hands not leaving the device in front of her.

Now Logan didn't know much about technology, but he knew that whatever she was building wasn't the send-her-home device thing.

"Barbara? Nice name. Well then Barbara, whatcha makin'?" He asked her, dumping the pizza box on the side with the soda next to it.

Barbara's eyes went straight to the pizza, and he smirked and held open the box.

"Go on, starving yourself isn't healthy" He told her and she shrugged her shoulders but grabbed about four slices.

"Yeah, but it helps us think" She told him and he frowned.

"Us?" He asked and she paused but nodded.

"Me and the big bat, we think better if we're starving, thirsty and about to collapse" She told him lightly, taking several large and desperate bites from the pizza.

"I'm making…well, it's a kind of transmitter device" She told him, taking several gulps from her soda.

"What will it be transmitting?" He asked her and she gave a small smile.

"Hopefully this will let me send a live message to everybody back home. I know the frequency, all I need now is a viable device to actually transmit it through" She told him, yawning after inhaling over three quarters of the pizza.

"Well, I think that Tony can do that. You need sleep, and don't event think bout complaining" He told her and she barely managed to grumble a complaint as he lead her away, he had intended to take her to a spare room but instead he just found a blanket and pillow and left her asleep on the couch.

"Hey, Logan what's going-" Hank never completed his sentence as Logan sent him a warning glance that clearly said 'Shut the hell up, idiot'.

"Finally got her out of there did you?" Bruce asked with a small smile and a low voice, Logan nodded.

"Get Stark to take a look at what she was doing, that's what she was trying to finish" Logan told him and he nodded and hurried off to find Tony and to help complete Batgirl's mystery project.

"A red head, nice" Johnny muttered glancing over from where he was sat on the other couch and he turned down the volume so that he could watch without disturbing her.

"Wake her and I'll rip you a knew one" Logan threatened quietly and Johnny nodded as he was left alone with the sleeping teen.

Johnny found, that know he was alone with Batgirl he found that he couldn't concentrate on the TV, despite the fact that the bike show had _him_ in it. He glanced over at her, asleep on the couch with her hair splayed out around her face, breathing gently.

"I know I'm going to regret this" He mumbled, getting up and leaning over her as she slept.

"Please, please be single" He muttered, before his lips brushed hers, and he kissed her.

"Oh, I am so dead" He muttered as he pulled away, and left her to sleep away her troubles.

The package, if you could even call it that, did not arrive well. But then, when Darkseid wanted to make an impression, and impression he made.

The front of Stark tower was surrounded by police and firemen and every other emergency service you could possibly name as the crater was closed off from the rest of the world.

"What is it?" Janet asked hovering by Ironman's shoulder as he waded through the rubble with Thor.

"Not good, Thor, go get a medic" He ordered rushing over to the form laying in the crash site.

Thor didn't go to move, instead he pushed Ironman aside and rushed to the figure.

"Loki? Loki, oh gods" He muttered lifting up the broken, smoking form of his not-actually-his-brother-brother.

"Janet, medic. Now" Ironman ordered and Janet shot towards the nearest ambulance whilst Ironman joined Thor, who was tentatively lifting his 'brother' up into a sitting position so he could examine him carefully.

"How could this have happened?" Thor muttered, and medics came forwards to try and assist.

"Bring him into the tower, now" Ironman ordered Thor, and even though he moved with his thin, limp brother in his arms, his face was blank and empty.

"Oh, this is not good" Hank muttered as the medics swarmed Thor and his 'brother' who still had not moved, other than the laboured rise and fall of his chest as he struggled to breath.

Ironman knew it was Darkseid, he knew that he wanted Loki to be saved but for what? That, that Ironman didn't know. He supposed that Batgirl would be able to give a bit of an insight to this but he knew she was asleep, knew she needed a moment of rest between the chaos.

Girl was killing herself, she wanted to go home and Tony didn't understand, or rather he couldn't understand how she was feeling.

Nobody could really, now could they?

Loki was brought straight up to the Stark medical floor and the nurses began their care of Loki, sticking needles into him and setting up a drip as well as a heart monitor.

"Surely you can just magic him better?" Janet asked in a low voice and Bruce shook his head.

"I don't know about you, but I don't know any sorcerers" He muttered back.

"I do, four actually…although one of them is kind of evil but she owes me a favour" Batgirl grumbled, yawning and stretching from her place on the couch as she got up, Bruce shut his eyes and groaned.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you" Janet told her, returning to her usual size and landing ever so lightly on the floor and giving her a quick hug.

"You didn't, the great big explosion did, what's going on?" She asked rubbing her bleary eyes as she looked over at Thor who was looking as grim as she felt.

"Loki was in the crater, he's in a very, very bad way" Widow told her, emerging from the shadows and making both Bruce and Janet jump, however Batgirl didn't even flinch.

"Darkseid's plotting. Clever boy" She smirked and Thor's head snapped over to her.

"Do you think this a game?" He bellowed, starting towards her angrily and she raised her eyebrow but let him approach.

"My brother is in a dire condition and yet you treat this as yet another game, what kind of hero are you?!" He demanded and she let a dark, dangerous smile play on her lips.

"I am the hero that watched her father murder her mother, and then shoot himself in the head. I'm the hero who watched her aunt die because she wasn't quick enough, I'm the hero who's been to the brink of insanity and back" She listed and Thor visibly deflated, and the room was the left in silence.

"I am the hero who hears her family screaming at night, I am Batgirl. And yes Thor, I do treat this as a game because if I didn't, I'd be no better than Darkseid" She finished and turned back to the couch and flopped down face first on it.

"Now if you don't mind, I think I'm about to faint"

**Yeah, have an update. This story has only a bit more guys! And by a bit, I mean between five and fifteen chapters. AHAHAHAHA, actually I have no idea how much more I need to write to complete this but hopefully somebody will still be reading by then.**

**Gothic Fairy Girl, Oh, Batgirl has a plan. But then, so does Darkseid so I wonder what will happen…hehe.**

**Shivasb, Yeah, I'm a bit more of a DC fan than a Marvel fan but trust me, they are the ones that get to save the day.**

**Lionfire, You don't like Loki I'm guessing, hahaha. Why does he have such greasy hair in the film? What's with that?**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	17. Chapter 17

The doctors, in the backs of their minds, knew that something was wrong. However, that little voice in the back of their minds was being blocked out by something potent and scary.

So they just claimed he was recovering nicely, and Thor thanked his father and Tony blamed it on the whole 'I am an immortal god' thing the two of them had going on.

Just going near him made Janet feel bad, like he was an evil omen that predicated bad things were coming.

Batgirl thought he was great.

"A real god, a real, actual historical god" She murmured rushing into the room as the doctors left to look at his charts and see what the doctors had written.

Thor didn't say anything, and nor did anyone else as the teen rushed around the room.

She had been somewhat different since the confrontation, there had been something darker and more dangerous in her voice since it had happened.

Even Thor wasn't going to risk provoking her right now, and even Batgirl was starting to notice it.

_Jeez…do they have joker gas here? Cause it feels like I've just been blasted in that face with it…_

She shot out of the room and headed back to her laboratory, curtsey of Tony, and only then did Thor approach his brother.

"I don't know who to be concerned about more, Loki, or her" Tony grumbled and then snapped his fingers.

"Oh wait, yes I do. Her" He told them, seemingly astonished and Thor glared at him.

"What do you expect Thor? He tried to enslave humanity, nobody here likes him except you" Tony told him angrily and Thor sighed.

"It is understandable, but remember Tony he is my brother and I care for him deeply" Thor told him, sounding tired and weary.

"Alright, but don't expect everyone to welcome him with open arms" Tony warned and walked out, concerned about Batgirl.

Thor sighed and gripped Loki's small, frail hand and pressed his forehead to it.

"Brother, what have you done?"

Clint was a clever man, in fact he was a genius in the day to day world. Perhaps not a genius in the same sense as Tony, or Bruce or even Batgirl. But a genius he was, because Thor was obviously hurting and he obviously needed someone.

He needed Jane, and Jane was what Clint was going to get.

The hunt was still on, it was all over the news. Darkseid, inter-dimensional super villain, avengers had no leads. Pepper was getting annoyed with these newscasters. They just kept pinning the blame on the avengers! It wasn't there fault.

There was also a lot of speculation as to who the extra figures 'seen' (damn paparazzi) in the avengers mansion were. A glimpse of a red headed figure had lead to the speculation that she and Tony had a red headed love child from years ago.

It really was ridiculous.

"Why not just roll with it?" Batgirl had asked whilst 'fixing' the television when Tony wasn't looking.

"Because I just can't!" Pepper had argued and Batgirl shrugged her shoulders.

"Then don't let them get to you" She suggested and Pepper had taken that advice into account and was just ignoring them completely.

She had even stopped watching the news and simply replied on her various sources to tell her what she needed to know.

It was a complicated but elegant system.

No sign of Darkseid. No luck on the transmitter. No nothing. Batgirl was really starting to wish she were home, she wondered what hair-brained excuse Batman had thought up for her father.

"_We're on cruise! Oh, didn't Barbara tell you?"_

She sniggered, that had been a funny week.

"Oh my femme fatal friends, how I miss you" She muttered thinking of the fun Black Canary and Hawkgirl would be having if they were here. Hawkgirl would certainly not like Clint's name, and nor would she like Thor.

She'd like Tony, he's a bit like Flash only not as goofy.

She grumbled something to herself, an equation not doubt and continued looking through Tony's scraps. Pieces of destroyed suits of just pieces that didn't make the cut for the final Ironman suit.

An idea had formed in her mind, a trick, a trick that would (hopefully) lure Darkseid back home and she could ruin him.

With the help of her new found friends, obviously.

All she needed now was for Darkseid to make his move.

Bored. That was what Darkseid was. Bored. He had never been one for patience and his plans were normally quite instantaneous but right now he was waiting for Loki to detonate. The explosives planted within him using the small magical force Darkseid possessed needed time to mature.

A day or two was all it would take.

Then?

Bye bye little Loki.

**Yeah, it took forever, you guys should be used to that by now.**

**I swear, once my exams are over I will be regular again! But until then you'll have to live with overdue chapters.**

**I hate this chapter. Just saying but it was necessary.**

**Who wants Loki to go boom in the next chapter?**

**Terrence Rogue, Ruthless brutal Batgirl is making a comeback! And you want there reactions to Loki? Bah, don't you want their reactions when he explodes?! Much more entertaining.**

**Crazyhyper09, I'm glad your enjoying the story! Have an update!**

**Read and Review guys!Tulip Out.**


	18. Chapter 18

Unconsciousness was something that Loki had never experienced before, and as such he was unsure why he was still aware of what was happening. He had been informed that when unconscious the mind was supposed to shut down, like when one was sleeping but for some reason this was not the case.

Loki knew what he was, knew he was a bomb and knew he could and would explode at any time.

Now if he could only get his body to work he could warn his brother, not that he cared about his brother or anything.

He just didn't like being double crossed.

There was something that was bothering him, as well as the fact that he had been turned into a living bomb, and that was Batgirl.

When she walked in the room, it was almost as if the strange explosive magic within him just drained away and turned into something he was quite unfamiliar with. In fact he could honestly say he had never felt it before in his life, not even when he had been sat before a fire when he used to be home.

He felt warm.

So when he began to feel warm again he mustered every ounce of strength and magic he had to try to either create a false image of himself or pull part of Batgirl into his subconscious.

He managed the second option.

"Holy-" Batgirl muttered spinning around in the darkness of Loki's mind, but she didn't know that obviously.

"Batgirl" Loki called out, he knew she couldn't see him but that wasn't important right now, she span around and frowned.

"Loki? What exactly have you done?" She asked into the darkness, recognising the voice almost instantly.

"There is no time to explain, listen to me very closely" He informed her, and she nodded although he was sure she didn't exactly believe him quite yet.

"Darkseid did not simply injure me, I am not sure how but I have been converted into a living bomb" He told her as quickly as he could whilst making sense.

"Detonation?" She asked seriously and he sighed with relief.

"Any moment, I'm afraid I cannot be of any more help" Loki told her and she nodded as she faded from vision.

"No worries, I'm great with explosives" Was the last thing Loki heard from her as she vanished and he was left in the oblivion of his own mind.

Batgirl found herself lying on the floor with Tony's worried face above her, she sat up abruptly and almost crashed her forehead into his nose as she did so. He jerked backwards at the sudden movement and she looked at him, slightly frantic.

"Loki's a bomb" She told him, leaping onto her feet and spinning around, Tony frowned.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her and she pointed to Loki.

"He's a bomb, he might detonate any moment now" She told him, moving to dash out of the room but Tony moved in front of her to stop her.

"Just, calm down and tell me what's happening" He told her and she paused where she was and took a deep breath.

"Loki just pulled me into his mind and told me that Darkseid had turned him into a bomb and he could blow at any minute" She told him quickly and he nodded slowly.

"Right, you feeling okay?" He asked, reaching forwards to place the back of his hand on her forehead.

"Jeez, I'm fine but we wont be if Loki here goes nuclear" She told him swatting away his hand angrily and he held both his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, well…do you know how to stop him blowing up?" Tony asked and she shook her head miserably.

"No, but we need to at least get any and all civilians out of here asap" She told him and he nodded and shot away from the room in an instant and Batgirl turned to Loki.

"If you think of anything whilst your in there, feel free to tell me" She muttered to him before grabbing his latest charts.

"Oh…shit"

Jane was overjoyed that Clint had come to collect her, steal her away from her research and take her to Thor. Obviously she'd have rather that Thor come and steal her away but she was glad that she was the one that came to mind when Thor was in emotional danger.

Thor was stood with his back to her and she crept forwards with a grin on her face, and when she was right behind him she tapped his left shoulder and darted around so that when he turned nobody was there.

He shrugged and turned back, to see Jane grinning up at him.

It took a moment, but a huge grin broke out on his face and he swooped down to lift Jane into a hug.

"Jane!" He exclaimed in surprise and delight as she wrapped her arms around him the best she could and their lips locked.

Clint cleared his throat loudly.

"Clint, I thank you for bringing my Lady Jane to me" Thor told him, breaking away from Jane who was still off the ground in Thor's grip.

Normally she hated being manhandled, but being god handled? She could live with that.

"How is Loki?" Jane asked, realising why she had come and Thor paused, but thankfully didn't put her down.

She was quite enjoying being held by him, after a month of being separated.

"Tony claims he has news, and he sounded quite urgent" Thor told him and Jane sighed, it seemed that Loki was constantly causing worry for Thor, even in unconsciousness.

"He can't die though, surely" Clint reminded Thor, who nodded begrudgingly.

"No, we gods cannot die. However we can be damaged, physically and mentally" Thor explained, shifting Jane in his arms and she nuzzled into his shoulder.

"Maybe you should show Jane to your room" Clint suggested with a small smirk and Thor managed a small, mischievous smile.

"I believe, that may be a good idea" He admitted and carried Jane away, and Clint sighed dramatically.

"The things I do for this team" He muttered with a smirk as he went to find Natasa, as she'd been hiding for a while now, locked in her room and Clint was finally out of patience.

However, his trip was stopped by the feeling of the entire building shake as something exploded above him.

"Not good" He muttered as the building continued to shake and fall apart around him.

"Very not good"

**Another crappy chapter. Next one will have angst and broken Loki.**

**Perhaps even a little Darkseid thrown in for a bit of extra destruction, just to make up for two crappy chapters in a row.**

**Terrence Rogue, I'm glad you like them. I try to keep them all in character whilst adding my own quirks if possible. Also, I'm really glad Batgirl is one of your favourites cause I wanted to totally remake her in a way that hasn't really been done before :D**

**Lionfire, one of the few loyal reviewers I have left. BOOM! BOOM BOOM BOOM! The time has come! Greasy god flying everywhere! Just for you! Enjoy!**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	19. Chapter 19

Batgirl didn't have the time to move, she could only turn away so that her back took the brunt of the impact. Her front was slammed into another wall and she crashed through it to the next room, her face was bleeding and white spots were dancing in front of her eyes.

Her ears were ringing, her vision blurred and things were crashing down around her.

_Come on girl, snap out of it!_

She'd been in explosions before, but never that close to the epicentre. It didn't help that said epicentre was the Norse god of mischief.

Something's moved around her, wrapping a single arm around her and whatever/whoever it is, is clearly taking the brunt of the explosion.

Her back feels like it's on fire, she wasn't wearing her suit and she knew that she should have been.

She'd gotten too complacent and had even taken to not wearing her mask around these people, and that was stupid and wrong of her.

_Wake up! Come on Barbara, please!_

She begs her body to move, even just a little, but it remains still and burning. God she feels like she's burning again. According to oxford the most painful thing on earth was to be burnt alive, and Barbara had to agree.

She'd only been on fire once, and her legs still bore the red burn scars that would never leave.

But Bruce wasn't here to put out the flames, to nurse her back to health and get her back on her feet. She was hear with people she didn't truly know. Bruce would be disappointed and probably a bit mortified as well.

Really, what was she thinking?

"**You oughtn't think like that" **A voice informed her from within her head and the arm around her squeezed her gently.

_Hey! No one's aloud in my head 'cept J'onn! And occasionally Megan!_

The other voice chuckled.

"**Be happy you still have a head for me to be within, it was quite difficult to isolate the explosion in my arm"**

Batgirl frowned, that meant that…

_Loki? You blew up your own arm?_

Batgirl felt a pang of sympathy for him, she couldn't imagine not having her arms, or her legs or anything like that. The thought terrified her a bit, more than she would care to admit actually.

"**It was my arm or my entire body, but now the main explosion is over I can protect your mortal body" **He informed her and this confused her so much, why would he protect her 'mortal body' as he put it. Also, did that mean she had an immortal body as well? As that seemed to be the implication he was making.

_Why the heck would you do that? Why not protect yourself?_

He seemed to laugh **"You tried to help me, very few people would do that with someone in my predicament"**

Batgirl could understand that, little did Loki (and the league) know, Batgirl wasn't as hero-like as they would have hoped. Batgirl had close alliances with both Poison Ivy and Harlequin, but Batman didn't know, and didn't _need _to know about that.

_Yeah well…I'm a bit thick like that._

More light laughter, and the room tilted forwards dangerously but Batgirl was starting to get her bearings back.

"**He's leaving now, back to your dimension" **Loki informed her sternly and she visibly jerked at the thought.

He was going back, right now, and she was still stuck here!

_No, nononononono NO!_

The single arm around her kept her still, otherwise she'd be up and running towards the lab. She had the device, but was it still in tact? Could it still work?

"**You can't do anything yet, the aftershocks have almost finished and the avengers will be here soon" **Loki told her calmly and she nodded, she could feel the shakes subsiding but they hadn't quite finished yet.

"**Perhaps this is out of line of me, but I would like to accompany you home. I owe Darkseid more than a few scars after this" **Loki snarled and Batgirl laughed.

_Yeah, I'll need some help anyway…sides, I can send you back afterwards if you really want._

The shakes were slowing to a stop, and Batgirl's vision had finally cleared and the ringing in her ears had subsided enough for her to hear what was going on.

Thor was screaming, and it was then that Batgirl realised Loki had protected her from more than just the explosion. A large pillar was on his back, and he was trembling from the effort of keeping it up with just his back.

"Over here! Thor hurry up!" Batgirl bellowed, turning to face Loki and standing carefully.

She knew she probably wouldn't make that much of a difference, but she pressed herself against the pillar and pushed on it.

It didn't move, but Loki's trembling stopped, a moment later the pillar was gone.

"Barbara!" Johnny cried, pulling her away from Loki and the rubble, whilst Loki stood shakily.

The remains of his arm, nothing more than a stump, was bleeding and Thor couldn't move. He just stopped, and stared.

"I will obliterate him" He snarled darkly, and Batgirl moved back to Loki, dislodging herself from Johnny's grip and pressing her hand against the bleeding stump to try and stem it slightly.

"Get in the line" She snarled, and Tony pulled her back once more as Thor took her place.

"The tower is in ruins, only the lower levels made it" Tony told her and she nodded.

"Good, because I am going to go home, get Darkseid and break his meaty neck" Batgirl informed him and he frowned.

"Who feels like travelling to another dimension?"

**Oookay, this took too long. I'm in my final year and the exams are really crashing down on me. So, my updates are far and few between so I am really really sorry. Honest to god I am, I had wanted to finish this story by now but it is coming to an end. Don't worry, badass Batgirl and badass avengers are going to ROCK!**

**Terrence Rogue, Thanks, I'm glad you like the whole Barbara-Tony friendship I've got going on. I thought they'd work well together.**

**Lionfire42, Not done for, maybe slightly reformed (and deformed) but angry Thor. Oh. My. God. He is going to go BALISTIC!**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	20. Chapter 20

The streets of Gotham were familiar to Darkseid when he arrived back within this dimension he was so familiar with, and the people screamed and tore away in terror at his arrival.

He sighed in content, this was much better than the civilians simply standing and staring for a moving target was much more fun to play with.

"Darkseid" A voice growled and he turned, seeing none over than the caped crusader of Gotham.

"Batman, how are you?" Darkseid asked politely enough but the dark knight didn't reply, obviously wondering where his little companion could be.

The rest of the league descended around him and he spread his arms in welcoming glee, now this was what he expected of heroes! For them to be prompt in failing to stop their new master and lord of the planet they had sworn so reverently to protect.

"Darkseid, how did you return?" Superman demanded angrily and Darkseid smirked, this gave him the opportunity to have some fun with the gathered heroes.

"Where's Batgirl?" A young voice inquired and Darkseid glanced up at the group of younger heroes that had come to be known as the 'young justice' group.

Robin was looking around frantically but she wasn't there, and as of such everybody's eyes lay on Darkseid once more.

"I shall, as you mortals say, hit two birds with one stone in my answer" Darkseid told them, clasping his hands together behind his back and puffing out his chest just a little, to give the air of superiority in the group.

"The world we were both sent to was inhabited, but I dare say it isn't anymore, but I kept her as a pet" Darkseid sneered and shook his head.

"I honestly expected her to last longer, although I must commend her, for her body broke far quicker than her soul did" He grinned at them, darkly and viciously as he pondered briefly his next statement.

"I did so love to hear her scream, even if they weren't all screams of agony"

The entire group of heroes seemed to freeze in the spot, and many of the more violent members tensed up to the point where they began shaking in fury.

Several arrows landed by Darkseid's feet, and he glanced down at them as they exploded and the onslaught of attacks began.

They were pointless attacks, for the transport system was not the only thing he had developed whilst in that other dimension with very little to do.

Batman tried to crack a kick against Darkseid's face but he blocked it with his arm and then flung his arm wide, so that Batman was sent flying away from it but he flipped over backwards and landed in a crouch on the ground.

Superman punched, and Darkseid caught it painlessly in his hand, making the Kryptonian stop and stare at the effortlessness behind the hand Darkseid was using to catch his own powerful punch.

"I have upgraded" Darkseid sneered by way of explanation and then lifted Superman into the air and slammed him back into the concrete and stamped on the back of his head.

"Enough of this, none of you are worthy enough opponents" He snarled, and he pressed two concealed buttons on the palms of his hands and swept them wide.

A violet shockwave was released from his hands and it captured every single one of the so-called heroes within it causing them to writhe in agony on the floor. They grasped their heads in pain but it didn't help them.

"Now, to set the stage" Darkseid grinned, as a boom tube opened and his minions came flying through to worship their master and celebrate his return.

"Take them to the grandest stage, have them set up ready for their execution" He ordered and watched as his minions got to work, gathering up the easily defeated heroes and dispatching them at the appropriate destination.

They were strung up, there was no way any of them could escape for he had ensure it. The crowd watched appalled as the heroes tried to hold their heads up high in the face of death. The building was old and derelict and Darkseid would bring it down upon them when he was finished, so that the mortals of this world would find their rotting corpses and know that there was no hope left.

"Which of you shall I kill first?" He asked them all with a laugh, and the heroes glared at him, the younger ones were still recovering from his 'upgrade' and were rather groggy.

None of them replied, some of them still had the disrespect to look defiant, as though they could escape this fate.

"Surely you know death is upon you, there isn't a single hero left in this world to save you" Darkseid told them in a mockingly pitying voice, but a laugh made his head snap around painfully.

"That's not quite true, now is it?" The voice asked and now all the heroes were looking up, and there she stood, looking down at the scene with a remarkably cruel grin that he wouldn't have expected on a hero.

"Well, it seems as though you survived my little bomb" He pointed out, calling back his cool, aloof manner as he watched her.

"Yeah, and I'm not the only one" She snickered, and he turned in time to be cracked in the face with some kind of sceptre.

Loki growled, holding his staff in his only remaining arm as he smashed it once more against Darkseid's face. When Darkseid went to retaliate he was crushed, as Hulk fell from through the top of the building and landed on him, crushing him into the ground.

Darkseid peeled himself from the ground his face was kicked upwards by Natasa and Clint, before his head was dragged back by Wolverine and smashed into the ground once more.

"You didn't really expect them to take that lying down did you?" Batgirl asked him, walking along his lower back and stepping purposefully onto the back of his head before she stood off of him and watched him drag himself from the ground.

"Unlike you, cause, you are lying down" Ironman pointed out, holding up his hand and sending a blast on energy into Darkseid who grunted in pain.

"Guys, got it ready?" Natasa asked and Batgirl held up a small, spider like device and placed it onto Darkseid's back, and true to its spider like shape multiple 'legs' sprouted from it and began wrapping themselves around Darkseid's body.

Energy began fluctuating around Darkseid and the group of foreign heroes stepped away whilst Batgirl rushed over to the league to begin setting them free.

She ran straight to Batman and began working on the binds.

"You're alive" He pointed out and she smiled at him.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" She muttered as she dislodged the first chain and went to work on the second, but before she could Batman's free arm wrapped around her tightly.

"Don't ever do something so reckless again" He muttered and she sighed.

"No promises" She told him, pulling away to free him properly, and noticed that the others were doing the same to help her.

She glanced over her shoulder but Darkseid was gone, thanks to the device he was now transporting to over one thousand dimension in a continuous loop for at least the next tens years without pause.

"So," She muttered, turning to all the now free heroes and her newest collections of friends "I believe introductions are in order"

**Brief but good, prepare to meet the gang Justice league! Also, gonna be some Johnny bashing as Roy makes his relationship with Barbara very, very known. Hahaha, I am cruel.**

**Oh, and by the way this story is almost finished! Yaay! If you want more Batgirl, then check out my story 'Turning Tables' cause it's probably much better than this one. Got a lot more plot to it and some pre-written chapters. So…check it out!**

**Bat fan1987, Why thank you, hope you enjoy these last few chapters!**

**Terrence Rogue, Ah, Jl's reactions next chapter! And, well, obviously there will be a small amount of angst and clashing of the personalities. Enjoy!**

**Lionfire42, Not so much rage as you'd hoped, but there will be quite a cool cliffy at the end that may spark some interest. Sorry for not rage, maybe next time?**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	21. Chapter 21

Batgirl stood between the two groups with a large grin on her face, before she turned to the assembled heroes on the left.

"Okay, so here we have Hulk, Loki, Ironman" She started, listing names and pointing to each hero as the others just watched "Natasa and Clint, oh and Wolverine" Batgirl told them all and Wolverine grunted, so did Hulk.

"Jeez Batgirl, where do you find these people?" Red Arrow asked her stepping forwards and wrapping her into a large embrace that she gladly returned.

"Well I was just dimension hopping, enjoying the view and all, and they just sort of followed me home-" She turned to Batman and the justice league with a sneaky grin "-Can we keep 'em?" She pleaded and Ironman laughed from inside his suit.

"Are you kidding? Pepper would kill me, you know, once she figured out how to travel through dimensions" He chuckled and Natasa nodded.

"Which wouldn't be hard considering we left instructions" She told him and Ironman laughed without humour.

"Right, which means we need to be getting back" Clint announced, slowly slipping his arm around Natasa's waist.

Natasa didn't move or even acknowledge it but the rest of the group edged away every so slightly. It was creepy! Two emotionless assassins were now getting flirtatious after beating a guy half to death?

Batgirl had to admit though, that was usually the only time heroes got the chance to flirt. She glanced serenely at Roy, it was the only time the two of them flirted after all.

"You're leaving? Just like that?" Green Arrow asked with a frown and Wolverine nodded.

"We're still not entirely sure how time works between the two worlds, we don't want to risk getting back and finding that everybody we love is dead and gone" Ironman told them, and Green Arrow whistled without tune.

"Damn, and we could have thrown such a party" He muttered and Superman sent him a warning look.

"No, we couldn't" Canary informed him sternly and he shrugged his shoulders with a slight grin.

"You'd get on well with him" Batgirl muttered to Ironman who tilted his head to the side in deep thought.

"Perhaps it would be best if we returned, I have many things I must do" Loki agreed and Hulk grunted, something that sounded like 'Puny god still puny' but Batgirl didn't get it so she left it.

"Like make up for almost destroying us all?" Wolverine grunted and Loki shot him a sidelong glance that made Wolverine snarl gently.

"Okay guys, lets not get into any arguments. I'd rather Gotham not be ruined anymore now that I'm finally back" Batgirl laughed stepping between them and holding her hands up in a calming gesture.

"Batgirl, is the device ready?" Natasa asked and Batgirl nodded, holding up the device.

"Yeah, are you?" She asked gently and they all nodded.

"Drop us a line if you're ever in trouble kid" Wolverine told her as she tossed the small square package to the ground and it began to create violet streams of energy.

"Right back at you" Batgirl grinned as he stalked dangerously through the portal, although he wasn't in a bad mood. That was just…the way he was.

"Time to get my philanthropist rear back to Miss Pots" Ironman grunted and stepped through, letting his mask drop as he smirked at Batgirl.

"We are so having a party later, and you are so going to miss it" He told her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You enjoy your party Tony, I'm going to stay here and catch up with my boyfriend" She told him with a cheeky wink that made Roy go crimson and Tony laugh.

"Sounds like a good idea, come on Clint" Natasa murmured, dragging Clint through, Clint looked absolutely gleeful.

"See you!" He called back with a laugh as they also vanished.

"By Bat" Hulk cooed and Batgirl hopped up onto his shoulder and pecked him on the cheek.

"By big guy, try not to smash up the world too much hey?" She asked and he grunted.

"No promise" He replied and she jumped down, and then he too was gone.

"Batgirl, remember what I said before, about you mortal body" Loki informed her gravely and she nodded, the implications were there.

He never said anything about her immortal body, and now she was worried about it.

"Farewell" He informed her, lifting her hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it, before he simply vanished.

Roy grunted as the portal closed and wrapped his arms around Batgirl from behind.

"What was that about catching up?"

**THAT'S IT! THE END!**

**Well, it ended a bit differently than I had planned and went completely differently than I had planned as well so I guess it suits. Not as good as I had hoped, but I hope you guys all enjoyed it. NOW CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY! Seriously, sequel to this! Turning Tables needs some reviews! But it isn't a song fic. Just something I liked.**

**Bat fan1987, Your welcome for the shoutout, and please do! I love hearing what my readers think.**

**Youngjusticefanatic, well, it was M cause I'd planned it to be far more brutal but then it wasn't…but I don't like change so I'm leaving it as is.**

**Terrence Rogue, Batman is always gruff, I can't have him be anything else now can I? Glad you'll check out turning tables, hope you enjoy it!**

**Lionfire, I don't mind when you respond, a response is fine! Afraid there wont be any pain though, the avengers did just save the leagues but after all didn't they?**

**Read and Review guys! Even if it is a crappy ending!**

**Tulip Out.**


End file.
